


Second Round

by MARVEL_DC_HEART_THROBS



Series: Rebirth in Star Wars Verse [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Crossdressing, Disturbing Themes, Down the Rabbit Hole - Freeform, M/M, Magic, Mental Health Issues, Novel, Possessive Anakin Skywalker, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Reincarnation, Shapeshifting, Time Travel, Top Anakin Skywalker, Trauma, Webnovel Type, Worldbuilding, long fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:02:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 44,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29511513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MARVEL_DC_HEART_THROBS/pseuds/MARVEL_DC_HEART_THROBS
Summary: Watching all he knew get destroyed and burned, the Chosen One's former Master and partner is given a second chance.That second chance is something which he takes. But as he changes things the future only gets more different as the consequences of what he does.____________________________________The use of words "Wife", "Lady" and a few other feminine identifiers doesn't exactly mean that a character is female here. In this story AU, people are fine referring to people depending on the role they usually play and whether the said person they are referring to accepts such identifiers.____________________________________The link below would be about the teas (and who likes them) which have been appearing through out the entire story saga.https://archiveofourown.org/works/29976960
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker/Tord (Eddsworld), CC-5052 | Bly/Aayla Secura, CC-6454 | Ponds/Mace Windu, Kit Fisto/Tord (Eddsworld), Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Darth Vader, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Plo Koon/Tord (Eddsworld), Qui-Gon Jinn & Mace Windu, Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Tord (Eddsworld) & Darth Vader, Tord (Eddsworld) & Mace Windu, Tord (Eddsworld)/Darth Vader
Series: Rebirth in Star Wars Verse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873621
Comments: 11
Kudos: 13





	1. Recap of Last Volume's End

**Author's Note:**

> Hello to my dear readers!
> 
> To those who still wish in continuing to read this story, thank you for giving this saga the time and patience. As a writer, your views, comments and suggestions are what makes me continue in writing. Your interactions are my life blood so thank you. I really appreciate your existence.

Death…The supposed known end of all that is living.

Tord found himself drifting in the realm of the Cosmic Force as soon as he found himself ‘waking up’ to the swirl of what looked like a multitude of colors that seemingly belonged to a Nebula. The feeling of weightlessness and incorporeality was what greeted him and, unlike a few lifetimes ago, he welcomed the change brought in by his demise with an accepting air and the hope of peace. After all, he was now technically part of the Force so the serene nature of mystical energy should for now push away the demons which resided within him.

He allowed himself to stay in such a state of simply being for a while until he felt something around him nudge and prod at him. The Force around him ebbed and swayed until the scenery abruptly changed and the Jedi Master found himself floating above his grieving children.

Nearly all of them were in attendance save for Obi-Wan and Ahsoka and the said present group did their part to the Jedi Funeral rites, as symbolic as it was, since they were not able to retrieve his body. The nine of them were in New Earth’s Jedi Temple and surrounding the burning pyre were all the other Jedi who was close or found good reason to say their last goodbyes to the killed Obelia.

Tord silently watched the proceedings as his friends and family mourned for him. That said, just as he could feel getting the courage of showing himself to his loved ones, he felt as if he was pulled and brutally shoved towards his next destination.

The sky was hazy with the soft touches of pink, orange and violet on it as the sun set. Tall rocks and spires litter the wetlands and the few mesas which he could see. Tord wondered on where he was and why did the Force bring him here when he felt something in the distance was terribly wrong.

Flying towards the direction of the foreboding feeling, the specter was surprised at what he saw next. It was Cal. The young ginger which he knew had come to become quite the dashing young man. But instead of focusing on the other’s looks, what grabbed his attention was how Cal had his unpowered lightsaber directed at his chest.

“No!” Tord screamed as he threw himself at Cal and pried away the weapon which he knew to carry a blue plasma blade. The two sentients fell down one the ground due to the spectral man’s action; but Cal made no move to curse or tell him off. Instead, as soon as the pain which the ginger felt at his fall subsided, he brought up his hand to touch a blue glowing face.

“I saw him kill you,” Cal whispered; it was then Tord realize that there were tear stains on the younger man’s face and that his eyes were red rimmed and swollen. “I saw you through his eyes and with it I felt him kill you using his blade. I felt slashing you in half as if it was my own hands which had done the deed and I sensed you die.”

“Cal…”

The younger shudders as his hand caress a ghostly cheek. “Our bond snapped in time just as I saw you die with my, no, **our** hand. I saw you bleed and say that you love us. I saw you fade and disappear.”

There, Tord realized that Cal’s connection with Darth Vader must have strengthened over time. For the younger man to see and feel what the Sith was doing, there was a possibility that the other must also experience likewise if it so occurred. But with it appeared to bring a sense of confusion in one’s identity. For Cal to say that he had part in his death and think that the last parting ‘I love you’ was also for him…It was honestly such a convoluted mess that made the dead Jedi Master wonder if the Force was still messing with him even in death.

“I may now be dead and part of the Force but that does not mean that I am truly gone.”

At that Cal gave a watery laugh and the dam of emotions which was held within him broke. Green eyes closed and the young man began to cry.

* * *

Tord found himself having more grasp on when and where to appear as time passed after his death. He showed himself to New Earth’s Temple and that of his family. He visited Cal a number of times and Knighted the man. He quietly watched Wilhuff interact with the clones. He searched for Thrawn in the Unknown Regions and found him befriending a blue haired Lothal native boy. Lastly, he would sometimes haunt his beloved and sing him his songs that displayed all the emotions and love which he had for the Sith.

Though, even if he now more or less controlled on what he could do, Tord still sparsely showed himself to anyone. He would only come up once in a while and disappear for days only to return acting like a melancholic spirit that needed to be coaxed back into try in being lively. Though, in the case of the Imperial aligned individuals, his fraying and fading persona with them was still the same.

Sitting on top of a panel, Tord watched Darth Vader as he sat on the lone seat that was housed in his Meditation chamber. The Sith had his armor and suit taken off whilst he went over what could only be the teachings of the Sith. Though, Tord grimaced at the fact that Sidious was setting Vader into ruin since his teaching held obvious tampering that was destined to further ruin Vader’s body if he tried to use such a technique.

Call it stupid, but as the silvernette continued to watch his former Padawan try to master such an atrocious method, he came forward and allowed himself to be more corporeal just so he could change the glaring mistakes which Sidious purposely made. His hand touched the buttons which changed the errors and corrected them. Pulling his hand away, Vader then grabbed his wrist and those Sulphuric yellow eyes stare directly at him.

“You finally decided to approach me, my love.”

Tord’s chest ached at such words; for Vader to return of calling him through his endearment. Nonetheless, he recalled how the other had betrayed him in ways more than one and how he replaced him with another. “Let me go.”

“For all the moments you come to see me and sing your heart, I find it interesting you still wish for me not touch you even in your death.”

The Jedi Master clenched his jaw and decided that he has intervened enough. Willing his body to evanesce back to Cosmic Force, he felt Vader anger and frustration wrap around the two of them just the Darkness tried to engulf Tord’s spirit. “Again, you run from me like a coward,” the Sith hissed.

“As much as I love you, this side of you disturbs me in a way that **my** Vader has never before,” the specter disclosed as he fully disappeared from the Meditation chamber.

With Tord being gone, he wasn’t able to see the Sith look surprised and confused as he exclaimed, “What do you mean by **your** Vader!?”

* * *

Years went and Tord has yet to find Obi-Wan and Ahsoka. Two of his children were eluding him for some reason and it was as if they were hidden by the Force itself. The Force in its entirety moved in a manner that was confusing yet hopeful even if the Darkness threatened to fully swallow the Light.

Along with that, Tord now more often quietly remained in the sidelines and observed how things went without his interference. His official visitations became known to be more infrequent and few in number a year. He watched and waited for the moment where the Light prevailed and, not much sooner as Luke turned twenty-two, the sandy blonde was able to defeat the Empire by convincing Darth Vader to return in believing the Light.

The young Jedi was able to convince his father to betray Palpatine. There the Empire was then defeated with the destruction of the second Death Star and the deaths of its most high-ranking officials the tyrannical government fell. The tumultuous number of power struggles within its ranks further added to their administrations’ downfall as the clashing orders and numerous assassinations were hardly doing any good to their own image and hold in power.

Tord witnessed how things changed in the Galaxy and the scales in the Force changed to now favor the Light as the two true members of the Sith lineage were annihilated. All that remained now were the few acolytes which Sidious and Vader made along with the Sith Assassins and evil Darkside adepts which liked to do heinous crimes all under the banner of the Empire.

All appeared to slowly coming back to rights and peace in the Galaxy was once again re-attained. Finding himself enveloped more of the Force’s warmth, Tord hardly left the presence of the Cosmic as his own demons and dark thoughts hardly bothered him there anymore. His existence was at peace and all was seemingly well when something darker than Sidious and Vader combined reached out from its place outside of the Galaxy and made the quiet of the Force ripple as whatever it was looked to be approaching.

Finding this Darkness to be alarming, Tord moved to try and warn everyone of what he sensed when he was far too immersed and nearly one with the Force. But before he could do any of his intended actions, the deceased Jedi Master found himself feeling the sensation of free falling for a long time before he knew no more.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

LOL

Thrawn in this story AU was still able to meet Ezra Bridger and they got whisked away by the space whales to the Unknown Regions. Tord was at peace with his death and visited the people he cared about from time to time. That being said, the Jedi Master has yet to get any clues or information about the Control chips in the clones' heads. All that he thought was that Palpatine probably used some powerful artifact to mind control billions of clones.

And yeah, can anybody guess what Tord sensed while he was immersed in the Force?


	2. Punted by the Force

The next thing Tord knew as he woke up was that there was too much bright red light. With it, coldness came and, somehow, the silvernette felt like he was actually alive as his need to breathe becoming far too blatant.

Green gem-like eyes opened and Tord saw Qui-Gon worriedly looking over him. “What happened Tord? One moment you were okay while we talked about the merits of landing on Tatooine and the next thing I know you collapsed.”

“Tatooine?” Tord rasped in bewilderment as he could not wrap his head on what was going as the last thing that he remembered was that he was dead and Qui-Gon was somewhere in the Galaxy tending to his new Padawan.

“Yes, Tatooine,” the brunet repeated as his lapis lazuli eyes roved for any kind of injuries on the shorter Jedi. “The Trade Federation’s ship got to us and damaged our hyperdrive so we were discussing of landing on Tatooine for repairs.”

At that, Tord’s mind momentarily halts at the words presented to him and then it moves in a careening fashion that he felt like he was going to get a serious migraine for what it entailed. _“For the love of…Did the Force just punt me back in time!?”_

“Tord? Tord!?”

The said Jedi blinked his eyes and turned his attention at his nephew as Qui-Gon nearly looked like he going to shake him out of his thoughts. “Are you sure that you’re okay, Tord? You might have an injury that you think could be dismissed but it actually could be not.”

“I’m fine,” Tord intoned as he sat up from his prone position and took note that they were in the cockpit; the pilot and Captain Panaka were dutifully ignoring them to give the Jedi their privacy. “Have we already informed the queen about our thoughts in regards to Tatooine’s necessity in for our repairs?”

“I was about to inform her when you collapsed.”

“Then do it,” he said as he now stood and readjusted his robes. “What we to do is get our ship fixed as soon as possible and return to Coruscant immediately.”

“But—”

“I will be fine, Qui. I promise.” The silvernette gave a slight smile. “All I need is rest and I will back to functioning condition in no time.”

Qui-Gon gave him a doubting look but he went on with his supposed task nonetheless. As such, as soon as the Maverick was gone, Tord removed himself from the area and searched for the engine room where the hyperdrive was stored. There the silvernette knew that people barely went to it so, as soon he reached his destination, he sat himself on the floor, leaned himself against the wall and closed his eyes as he reviewed his memories.

Tord didn’t exactly know how long he was in his position. That said, the next time he opened his eyes he was calmer as the Force swaddled his very being in its warmth and Qui-Gon was staring at him in awe. “The Force…It’s actively trying to soothe and protect you on its own.”

The older Jedi mentally sighed and wondered if he could tell the younger version of his nephew, _“Hey, Qui, what is happening now is kind of normal for me in a certain way. I mean, the Force Itself would help me from time to time considering the fact that I married Its son and gave to It wonderful and powerful grandbabies. So, you don’t have get yourself all bothered.”_

Staring at the taller man’s still astounded expression, Tord made up his mind to not say his earlier mental ramblings. The cause of which is that it would lead to an interrogation he had no idea on how to handle at his current state or a nephew who might think that he finally lost it due to having too much visions which the Unified Force was giving him.

“Are we already heading to Tatooine?” He diverted whilst he stood up and looked at lapis lazuli eyes.

The brunet then shook his head as if it would help in gathering his wits and nodded. “I already informed the queen and her entourage of our course. As far as things went, they had decided to agree with our gamble.”

“That’s good,” Tord mused before the door of the engine room opened and a blue and white Astromech came in.

>> [Are you okay?] << R2-D2 beeped and whistled his message. >> [I heard that you collapsed, human. Captain Panaka and the rest whispered about it.] <<

Qui-Gon’s jaw clenched at the Droid’s words. For their own companions to gossip about them during such an important time was obviously making the Maverick’s protective instincts rear its head and Tord wondered if the taller man would end up instigating a fist fight because how people were running their mouths.

“I am fine, little one.” Tord approached the solicitous Droid and patted its dome. “That being said, how about you? Last that I recall the queen had an ordered for your presence to give you your reward. Surely, you must have asked something that would be of importance to your future.”

>> [I asked the queen if it was possible that I could be yours.] <<

Now, the anger which Qui-Gon felt vanished as obvious interest marred his face with the Astromech’s declaration.

>> [I told her that you weren’t like any of the humans that I met and said that I wouldn’t mind serving you if you’re always this nice.] <<

“And I presume the queen agreed?” Qui-Gon queried for the quiet silvernette.

>> [Yup. She did.] <<

Tord swallowed the words that were to leave his mouth. Once again, R2-D2 chose to serve him which in a way led the Astromech in being in more of the care and companionship of Anakin. For all that now changed since he wasn’t present when Qui-Gon informed the queen, Tord was worried that everything would remain the same. However, as R2 and the brown-haired Jedi chatted, he remembered that things were yet to be set in stone.

His past does not necessarily mean that it would remain to be the future considering that he was returned— _“More like punted here without any warning.”_ —by the Force for some reason. His decisions were bound to change things and hopefully the consequences of which would coincide with what the Force would want to happen.

“Anyway, what next?” Tord intruded on the two sentients small debate about the PROs and CONs of the Astromech being given a language translator upgrade that would allow him to speak Galactic Basic readily.

* * *

Tord was currently out in Tatooine with Qui-Gon by his side and Amidala on the other. Not far from them was Jar-Jar and R2 who were following their steps while they walked towards the direction of Mos Espa.

The older Jedi pondered if the Force had arranged him to collapse in front of the Maverick. Due to the fact that Qui-Gon didn’t trust that the queen’s entourage wouldn’t do anything to the silvernette if he would go unconscious again for some reason; the taller man now didn’t want him out of his sight. As such, Tord’s plans of avoiding Anakin for the foreseeable future have been dashed since the boy would be meeting him far earlier than what was in the past.

_“Though, do I really want to avoid Anakin? I have loved him for as long as I have realized it and I know that I would still love him as long as I could in my existence. Does lying to myself about this matter bring me anything aside from pain and possible regrets?”_

Tord bit the inside of his cheek to stop where his thoughts were going and looked out through his wide brimmed veiled hat to see the bustling scum infested streets of Mos Espa. The [Mili](http://dragonsarmory.blogspot.com/2019/04/weimao-chinese-veil-hat.html)’s shining white silk chiffon thankfully was keeping the sun and sand out of his face while permitting himself to be vague enough that people were ignoring him as he led his companions away from the seediest parts of the town and subtly influencing the criminals who were observing them to lose interest.

“You seem to know your way here,” Amidala remarked as they soon found themselves just outside junk shop that sold spaceship parts.

“As a Jedi our missions bring us to many places, my lady,” Tord vaguely replied as he wordlessly prompted Qui-Gon to be the one to enter first and negotiate with the owner if their needed part was indeed in the store.

At his gesture, the brunet merely rolled his eyes and began talking to the Toydarian that was sitting at the counter. The two men then were discussing about the parts needed for a Nubian ship when the owner finally shouted for his helper to watch the store.

The silvernette in turn nearly gasped as the bright and familiar Force-signature came running towards them. A disheveled boy— _“Anakin,”_ his mind whispered in love, longing and regret—runs in from the junk yard and there Tord could see that his dearly beloved was about nine years old, very dirty, and dressed in rags.

The Toydarian named Watto reprimanded Anakin for his lateness and after which leaves the blonde to man the store while he leads Qui-Gon and R2 towards the junk yard. With that, it left Anakin staring at a curious Gungan and two entities who were standing awkwardly in the establishment.

Sensing how the air was, Tord decided to go towards one of the shelves that had him moving away from the boy but still give the vantage point of watching Anakin subtly through the corner of his eyes. He went about in looking at some of the items in display when finally hears the lines which he both dreaded and liked to hear.

“Are you an angel?”

Tord’s hand which was putting back a small power converter stopped in its descent as his chest ached to know that Anakin finally chose to say those four words to Amidala just as what was dictated in Canon. Pressing himself to ignore the twinging in his chest, he put down the object and made his shields go tighter as he released his emotions to the Force.

“I’m a what!?” The brunet questioned in bewilderment which had the Jedi Master itching to move away to avoid hearing Anakin explain to her about angels from Iego of all things. But something unexpected happened.

“I’m not talking to you,” Anakin sharply intoned which had the young queen looking insulted and backing away from the boy which sat at the counter. “Are you an angel?” He repeated this time with a much softer tone and this had Tord turning to fully face the small blonde.

He queried with a voice that was undeniably surprised, “You are talking to me?”

“Yeah.” Anakin affirmed as clenched the rug in his hand.

Approaching the other, Tord stopped when he was in front of the blonde and crouched down a bit to be near eye level of Anakin even if the veil of his hat still covered his face. “How do you know about angels?”

“I've heard the deep space pilots talk about them. They live on the Moons of Iego, I think. They are the most beautiful creatures in the universe. They are good and kind, and so pretty they make even the most hardened spice pirate cry.”

“And how do you know that I am an angel? For all its worth, this is the first time that we meet and my face is covered.”

“I just know it,” the nine-year-old insisted. “Somehow, I could sense that you are kind and, even though your veil makes your face vague, I still know that you are pretty.”

_“Such blunt honesty…”_ Tord found himself smiling at Anakin’s words and so he decided to move the long white waist length cloth to the side. There, Anakin gasped at the sight of his features and Tord couldn’t stop himself blushing when the boy muttered, “You’re really beautiful.”

Clearing his throat to push down his embarrassment and ignore what might be his burning face, he stated, “You're a funny little boy. How do you know so much?”

“Since I was very little, three, I think. My Mom and I were sold to Gardulla the Hutt, but she lost us, betting on the Podraces, to Watto, who's a lot better master than Gardulla, I think.”

“You’re a slave!” Amidala exclaimed loudly which had the Jedi Master and the young blonde remembering that they were not alone in the store and that there was a brown-haired girl and a Gungan there with them.

Anakin looked at her defiantly and Tord couldn’t stop himself from being defensive for the blonde as it was what he was used to doing for the years he spent with Anakin. With his full height, he stared the bunet down. “He is a person! Even with how difficult his situation is, first and foremost, he is more than what you just referred to him.”

Surprise and awe were literally pouring out in waves from Anakin’s Force-signature. In his peripheral, Tord could see that blue eyes were shining so radiantly that he wondered if the Force could make Anakin’s eyes glow in the dark just as Magic could make his green gem-like eyes do such a feat.

“He is right. I am a person and my name is Anakin.”

Amidala laughed in discomfiture and had her eyes roaming the store. “I'm sorry. I don't fully understand. This is strange world to me.” Amidala then moved towards Jar-Jar and the two Naboo natives began to discuss about something that involved funny Droids.

Anakin studied her for a few seconds before he frowned and focused his attention back to the red garbed person. “Your companion is very strange.”

“We don’t exactly hail from this planet,” Tord hinted as he leaned against the counter beside the boy. His eyes continued to watch Anakin in wonder as he contemplated how such a luminescent being came to be the Sith Lord which the Galaxy feared in this life’s future.

The blonde then hissed which brought the Jedi Master out of his musings. Anakin’s right hand was bleeding as his index finger snagged the sharpest part of the object which he was cleaning. “I’m okay,” he assured as he went to try on wiping off the liquid iron on his clothes.

But before he could even do so, Tord took Anakin’s hand and applied Force heal to it that the wound closed. All that was left now was the few drops of blood and the silvernette had his body unconsciously place the bloodied appendage to his lips to suck it clean. Then, the taste of Anakin’s life essence made his mouth feel warm.

For someone who was not a Mage or couldn’t even use a sliver of Magic, Anakin had always more than enough Mana that even a small portion of his blood could quench enough of his need whenever he needed a boost during the Clone Wars. Getting a hold of even a few drops at the current moment was as if he drank about three mouthfuls of Mana infused liquid iron. It made Tord’s surprisingly half healed—the only injury in his soul at the current period was the one left behind after the Flame Flower Incident; all the other injuries he sustained due to over use of Mana during the Clone Wars and afterwards were gone—soul sing and wish to feed on multiple individuals to fully heal its condition.

Tord didn’t realize that his eyes were closed; the trance that he was in was broken as Anakin crooked his finger and the movement in his mouth woken him. Green gem-like eyes widened and the Jedi Master moved away as if he was burnt; Tord was ashamed at his very actions that he wanted to apologize to the blonde but the other interjected, “It’s okay.”

“!?!?”

The silvernette was honestly baffled by how Anakin was reacting. Of all things he expected Anakin to do it was that the boy would be disgusted and call him a weirdo or something. After all, by standards Tord knew how he acted was quite rather peculiar—and could be seen as inappropriate—even if it was not intentional. However, the blonde wasn’t like that. Anakin was blushing and he had this weird look on his face that made Tord think if the nine-year-old had an inkling of what the Jedi did.

“It’s okay,” the blonde repeated.

With that, Tord had his Force-signature reach out to the surroundings to get a better understanding of things when he could somehow hear the Force itself give an approximation of an amused laugh. _“What the—!?”_

“Nonetheless, I’m sorry,” he still apologized— while being thankful of the fact that the Force was keeping the two Nubian citizens busy so they didn’t see his faux pas—and wondered if he the Force was messing with him through its machinations. Opting to temporarily dismiss such notions, he pinched the bridge of his nose and took note that might need to have a long session of meditation to clear his mind and have himself properly process things. For all his review in the ship, it wasn’t enough in readying him to properly face his current present that was filled with complications due to the baggage which he had in the past.

“Are you okay?” Anakin asked in concern just as Qui-Gon came back with R2.

“I am fine, little one.”

“We’re leaving,” the Maverick intoned with annoyance and Tord knew that his nephew must have failed the negotiations just as what had happened before. So, he put down his hand and gave the blonde a kind smile just as his companions were heading out of the shop.

“I’m glad that I met you…ah…” Tord pretended to not know his former Padawan’s name.

“Anakin. My name is Anakin Skywalker.”

He addressed as he moved away from the blonde, “As I said earlier, I am glad to meet you, Anakin Skywalker.”

Nearly out of the door, the nine-year-old shouted, “Wait, what’s your name?”

“My name is Tord Athansia Obelia,” he said in return and donned his Mili back on to hide his appearance. After which, he went out of the Toydarian’s junkshop and caught up to his moving companions.


	3. Made to Forget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone is in distress and another senses it; the Force intervenes.

Tord wanted to cry. Seriously, he did. But at the current moment doing such a thing would be unbecoming for a Jedi so he did his best to release his feelings to the Force while he bought food in the market of Mos Espa.

Beside him, Anakin was watching his every move in interest and Qui-Gon was busy probably thinking about a way on how to get the hyperdrive so it was up to him to ensure that they have enough food while they stayed at the Skywalker residence while in Tatooine. Honestly, Tord wondered how Shmi must have felt to have her son suddenly bring in strangers to her home.

With the meat and other food items now in hand, the small nine-year-old led them to his humble domicile and there Shmi Skywalker in all her glory stood. _“Anakin’s mom,”_ his mind whispered and Tord remembered how Anakin further distanced himself from him and the Order at the woman’s death. Distantly recalling how his former husband had screamed that Shmi’s death was the Order’s fault, Tord was at loss on what to do when leaving the woman here in Tatooine would leave her dying when Anakin turns nineteen and bringing her to Coruscant to become a secretary would have her dead when the Chosen One turned twenty-one due to some bounty hunter.

The silvernette then allowed Qui-Gon to take the reins of explaining their stay as soon as he dropped off his items and absentmindedly transfigured random objects into large containers and conjured water to fill them with a wordless spell. Not realizing how he was making everyone except Qui-Gon surprised at the feats that he was doing, Tord went to a corner and plopped himself down on it to try and meditate away the troubles which were in his mind.

Being in the presence of the Force finally calmed him down; his earlier need of crying went away as he understood that it would do him no good in the long run. His mind was in a relative state of peace so, when he opened his eyes to find Anakin tinkering beside him, he simply gave the boy a smile when blue eyes met his own.

“You’re finally out of your meditation.” Anakin had what looked like to be a Droid’s leg on his lap and put the Hydrospanner in his hand down. “Mr. Qui-Gon said that something happened to you before your arrival here so he mentioned that you were meditating to clear your thoughts and explained what meditation was all about.”

Tord eyes blinked at how the boy’s demeanor changed. From being overbearingly blunt with his interest and infatuation, the nine-year-old was now more measured in his actions. “Did something happen while I was meditating, Anakin?”

“What do you mean?”

“You’re too quiet,” he remarked slowly as he watched the blonde fidget with what could only be C3PO’s leg. “Compared to how you were acting earlier you are now much less exuberant.”

“Oh…” Blue eyes peeked at the silvernette and Tord could see that his companion was anxious and somehow a bit guilty.

“What’s the matter?”

“I’m sorry.”

Tord narrowed his eyes and cocked his head to the side. He didn’t know what the other was apologizing for but soon enough Anakin gave him the answer to his unsaid queries. “I’m sorry for hurting you. I mean, I know that I have the worst impulse control—my own mom and my friends here in Tatooine have said that to me more than enough times—and I’m pretty frank in my intentions. That said, whatever I did to make you want to cry while we were in the market, I want you to know that I deeply regret doing whatever it was.”

“Cry?” Tord murmured in puzzlement as how could have Anakin sensed his earlier need to weep when not even Qui-Gon sensed anything due to how fortified his mental shields were. And yes, he made sure his shields were heavily reinforced considering that being in Tatooine itself would most likely bring him to memory lane and think about Luke and what happened towards him before his residency in the place. But what made him really have the urge to sob his heart out was that Anakin was beside him and the blonde said, _“As slaves we were never given the chance to choose on who to serve or follow. But if it were possible for me to choose my master, I want it to be you.”_

The Jedi Master knew that Anakin’s words were merely the wishful musings of a young boy. Nonetheless, his heart and mind still took those words in a different way and that’s where it led him to feeling how he felt earlier that day. But back to his point, how did Anakin know anything and get past his shields?

“Yeah,” the nine-year-old affirmed as his formerly avoidant gaze now bore into inquisitive green gems. “Somehow, something in my head was able to sense that you wanted to cry because of something I said.”

_“Something in his head?”_ A sudden thought came into his mind and it made a slight sense of unease rise up in him. Looking at all the bonds which he had for ratification nonetheless; Tord was gobsmacked to find that his formerly severed bond with his former Padawan and husband was reestablished. That, and the said bond was now currently inadvertently connected to the present version of Anakin.

“Anakin,” Tord addressed while he tried to ignore the fact that his very tone might be a little too high and tight. “I need you to close your eyes and try to search in your mind for any kind of…strange things.”

Anakin blinked in confusion but still followed what was asked of him. The boy closed his eyes and was quiet up until he gasped in surprise. “There’s a glowing rope!”

Tord blocked the connection at the confirmation and then he mentally grimaced. In his past, when he and Anakin first met there was no connection. Their bond had to be made and grown over time and the experiences which they had. Then as things went to hell and after he killed himself to save Amidala, the bridge-like bond which he had with the other snapped and putrefied. It became a permanent wound that was unsalvageable.

Then, as he returned in time, the silvernette found that all his bonds in the current time followed that as what he had in the past during such a period. As such, he assumed that if things ever turned out of him still ending up as Anakin’s Master, he would still need to undergo a similar process. But, no.

The current bond which he had with the boy was strong and radiant as how his bond with Anakin was after seven years of experiencing life with the blonde. It was strong enough that they would be able to communicate their thoughts, feelings and even talk through the said bond; it worried him if his earlier contemplations were all known to the boy just because he wasn’t able to sense that there was an additional presence within his mind.

Green gem-like eyes closed and Tord a took a deep breath which he released. Anakin’s oddly patient countenance was raising alarms in his head however he forced himself to calm down and deal with these matters much more delicately. “Anakin, I would be asking you some questions and with it I hope that you would honest with me.”

“Okay.” Anakin then moved the Droid leg out of his lap and sat in attention as he faced the red garbed entity.

“The very first time that we met, you told me that I was an angel. You had declared it so in such a confident manner that it surprised me.” Tord paused before he continued, “In our meeting, did anything in your head tell you to say that? Or was there anything peculiar which had urged you to talk to me?”

“The very morning that I woke up today something around me seemed to say that someone would be coming. It said that I would be meeting a very important person in my life.” The unwavering certainty which Anakin had as he voiced this had Tord feeling that the Force set him up. “I honestly didn’t understand what that meant and thought that maybe I was just imagining things. But as the day went on, I soon felt you approach Watto’s shop.”

Anakin then rubbed the back of his neck and gave a small smile. “I felt you enter the store and when Watto called me I was excited to know that it was real. Whatever it said was real since you were there and I felt something missing in me snap into place. And with that, whatever it was spoke again. It told me that you **were** mine. It then said that you are **now** mine. It said we are meant to be together. It said that we are a dyad.”

If Tord could describe how he was feeling, it was as if he was the faulty ninth vehicle riding towards a horrific eight-pile speeder crash that was leading to a finality he had no idea on what to do. The very Force itself intervened with things and made the two of them a dyad. A dyad of all things!

“Anakin,” he began with a voice that was as brittle as glass. “The entity that told you about my arrival is the Force.”

“The Force???” Blue eyes gazed at him in silent plea of explanation so Tord gave in. He gave an overview to the blonde on what the Force was as he had done long ago in a past life.

That said, instead of the simple concern he felt for the boy and the curiosity which Anakin had, this conversation of theirs was done with the feeling of surprises, revelations and a few other things which had the Jedi Master pondering on whether the Fates had decided that his ‘infinite sadness’ for one life wasn’t enough. He wondered that aside from the mentioned sadness the Force was pushing him back to Anakin because of Luke and Leia.

After he was done with their crash course about the Force and Magic—Anakin had questioned him if what Tord did with conjuring was done by the Force and so the Jedi explained how different the two are—, the duo then stared at each other. “You already told me many things, Tord. That being said, you haven’t really told me what is a dyad and explained why you appear to be…bothered by it.”

Tord bit his lip and stared at his hands for a while before he made up his mind. “The dyad which the Force told you of is a Force Dyad. A Force dyad, also known as a dyad in the Force, is the pairing of two Force-sensitive beings, making them one in the Force. The power of a dyad is as strong as life itself, and the individuals who formed a dyad shared a connection that spanned across space and time.”

Letting some of his shields down a bit that it was enough for Anakin to sense him, he reached out and brushed himself against the boy’s mind. “As such, two people having a dyad would make each other stronger when they are together. These individuals are said to belong to each other and when these two individuals are meant to meet it was described in the ancient texts that the Force would manifest itself to lead the people together because they are its children.”

“Wizard!” Anakin exclaimed with bright eyes and, for someone who was untrained, the nine-year-old immediately latched onto his Force-signature.

* * *

He was sad. Anakin could feel Tord’s sadness behind what could only be his so-called ‘Mental shields. Those small cracks that were on his mind were so numerous Anakin wondered why the silvernette and Mr. Qui-Gon haven’t noticed it.

_“He is in pain,”_ the unseen presence— _“The Force”_ , Anakin recalled—disclosed. _“He experienced too much and it hurts him.”_

_“Oh…”_ Was only the thing that went to Anakin’s mind as he heard the Force speak to him again, _“That aside, why did you tell him? Now, he is only more anguished with the knowledge of the dyad which I asked you to keep as a secret, my son.”_

_“He was asking me for the truth.”_

The nine-year-old then felt something in his surroundings move as warmth cradled him. _“You could have avoided the truth by saying something else,”_ it chided gently. _“He is in pain; for him to be saddled with the knowledge of a dyad would only stress him further.”_

_“But what else could I do? Besides, what is done is done,”_ Anakin shot back as he thought that the presence felt similar to that like his mom. It made him think that at the current moment the Force was like a parent to him in making him realize his mistakes while showing him what could only be affection.

For something said to be so powerful, the blonde distantly heard what could only be the Force sigh. _“I can make him forget about your talk after his meditation. I can help him feel less of the burden which you have unintentionally given him. However, you have to keep things a secret my child. You cannot tell him about the dyad until the both of you are ready and the pain which he held that was caused by you have diminished that things can be made anew.”_

Anakin blinked as the Force’s words registered in his mind; after which, he had the urge to ask more about what the last part meant. But, before he could even do so, the Force announced, _“After this, my son, I cannot freely speak to you anymore. This would be the last time I would talk to you without seeming to favor someone too much.”_

_“But—”_

_“Just like Tord, you will forget something. You will forget this conversation and only remember that you are not to speak of the dyad to anyone. Unless it is to your other half and when only the right time comes.”_

With the finality of such words, the Force removed its caring hold against its child and a flash of light enveloped the rest of the Skywalker household while the Force did its magic.


	4. Plans for Change

Tord feels that something is amiss in his mind. After ‘waking up’ from his meditation, he had no recollection on how he was on the floor of Anakin’s room and why the nine-year-old boy found it his interest to act as the ‘big spoon’ in their sleeping positions. That said, the feeling itself wasn’t exactly wrong. It was just as if he was forgetting something important. But the very case of itself happening naturally was impossible considering how his mind was cursed to always remember.

That even if he lost his memories, at some point later in his existence, the said missing things would come back to him in full and crisp detail. As such, one could say that he can ‘never’ truly forget them as odd as it was. They could only be suppressed for some time before they return.

_“Keep it together, Tord._

_Whatever it was that I was made to forget surely must be something inconsequential. Maybe, I should just consider things like this as how ‘normal’ Humans would sometimes forget. So, it would be best to currently let things be. Pushing myself to constantly stress about this oddity when it appears to have no ill intentions would be a waste of my time and only ruin me,”_ the silvernette tried to rationalize as he went about during his time in Tatooine in the current situation.

Urging himself to think about the present, Tord had Anakin trailing after him while aboard the ship of the Naboo queen. For as much as there were differences now that he stayed with Qui-Gon on the sand planet, there were similarities that the Jedi Master simply took astride.

Jar-Jar revealed himself to be a Je’daii and begged him to fix his holocron; Anakin won the podrace; the boy still thought of him as an angel; he still had mistaken him as a woman which Qui-Gon saw no use of correcting since he thought of it as a joke; he corrected the nine-year-old of the mistake and told him that he was a man which caused the boy to be embarrassed; Anakin still chose to remain by his side and hardly gave a glance to Amidala; he won Shmi, a few other slaves, and a number of properties from the podrace; and most of all, Anakin still gave him a Jappor Snippet necklace.

“He’s quite smitten with you, isn’t he?” Lapis lazuli eyes sparkled in amusement as Qui-Gon said those words and the Maverick watched how a nine-year-old boy was like an octopus who refused to be separated with its prey.

Tord merely gave a glare to the brunet who was sitting just an arm’s length away from him and ignored the fact that Anakin at the current moment was pressing on his kidney via his leg. “I told you to watch over him since he’s your guest. But why am I the one to take care of him and be held captive?”

Qui-Gon gave a low laugh at his friend’s complaints and current predicament—which was trapped under a small boy while he tried to sleep on an enlarged pallet that was placed on the floor. “I think that this is Karma for all the times you teased and pranked me while we’re in the Temple. I mean, it’s unfair that people deem you to be the perfect Jedi when you could be just as devious and mischievous as the rest of us.”

The silvernette rolled his eyes before he gave a wry smile. “It’s all about appearances, Qui. That, and making sure to not get caught. If anything, if you really want to know who’s the king in being a goody two shoes and venerated Master, you should go to Master Yoda.”

Giving the other a conspiratorial look, Tord shared, “Seriously, Qui, you thought that only Master Yaddle and the younger members of our family liked to play pranks? Master Yoda too would chip in in the fun once in a while. I mean, surely you must have noticed how our family reunions and parties are ebullient and quite rather livelier as compared to other Jedi Lineages and families.”

There, the two Jedi spent their time revisiting memories of the past while discussing the matters that was in their present. The both of them talked while a sleeping Youngling was nearby and it wasn’t until Qui-Gon’s own voice became hoarse did the Maverick finally choose to go back to his own assigned quarters in the ship.

With the other now gone, Tord soon realized how isolated Anakin had previously grown up. _“Anakin never experienced having any friends from the Temple. Nor was he able to see the moments in which the majority of the Jedi shed their masks.”_ Tord here clenched his jaw as he recalled his mistakes. _“With how I was too focused in training him to become a great Jedi warrior that could fulfill the prophecy, I overlooked the fact that he wasn’t anything like us who saw in trying to balance duty with our own desires.”_

Green gem-like eyes closed and the Jedi Master found himself mentally berating himself. _“My harsh training of him that merely focused on his academics, fighting capabilities and a few other Jedi fields usually had him doing things on his own or under selected supervision. Therefore, I wasn’t able to give him the time to understand that fostering social relationships in the Order was alright. Then, there’s the fact that he’s different._

_He’s nothing like the rest of the Younglings in the Crèche who were taught about the Code and accepted its teachings. Anakin is also nothing like my siblings, cousins or the rest of my immediate relatives who could be reasoned by me through the usual means and could be persuaded. Anakin saw things under a different perspective.”_

As such, the blonde grew up only to trust him and Ahsoka in the Temple since everybody else either avoided or was scared of him. For Tord, it brought to his attention how he failed his former Padawan in letting him understand that the Order was a large family and its members were flawed but were trying their best to do good. With this, it was of no wonder why Palpatine was easily able to manipulate Anakin in killing the Jedi.

_“Anakin had always found his attachments as a strength and of importance,”_ Tord thought as his hand gently squeezed the arm that was holding on to his waist. _“With me and Ahsoka being his only trusted people, it wasn’t enough in making him hesitate about doing Order 66.”_

Plans then came up in Tord’s mind. _“Right now, in this life, I have to make sure that Anakin would get more friends and realize that the Order isn’t as bad as he thought it was. I have to make sure that Anakin would have the Order become his family and make him realize he would be hurting a lot of people that he is attached to if ever Order 66 comes to fruition again.”_

* * *

“Queen Amidala,” Tord addressed the fourteen-year-old who was eyeing him for a while now. The girl who still remained to be in the guise of a handmaiden apparently found it in her interest to follow him around and watch most of his movements—thankfully Qui-Gon decided to entertain Anakin and show him the engine room because from the way things were going the blonde was starting to see the lady as a threat that he was willing to fight with—just a few hours after everyone in the ship ate their breakfast.

An amused look then flitted unto the woman’s face as she leaned forward on her seat. “You really are the Jedi Order’s shining star to immediately recognize me. After all, as much as you are courteous to my decoy, from the very beginning you easily enough let it known to me that you knew and have no interest in playing around.”

“Your highness, since you know about me and my possible workings in the Senate then you do realize that I am not the type to entertain such frivolities. If anything, I prefer to keep myself as direct and efficient as possible.” Tord basically repeated this dialogue of his which he recalled to have told the brunet the first time they had a private conversation. The very situation they had at the moment felt to be similar to the one they had in the past.

“Indeed,” the woman quipped back and pushed, “However, I am curious on why you are here when you could be in the Senate dealing with much more important matters, Master Obelia.”

_“Yup, I am really having the similar discussion,”_ Tord idly mused as he observed her. “I rarely attend the Senate meetings anymore, Queen Amidala. After all, the Jedi Order has seen it fit for me to prioritize being back on the field and leave the politicking to my successors. That, and I am here because Chancellor Valorum sent us.”

At the mention of Finis Valorum, Tord decided he might as well persuade the woman to not have the man removed from his position since it would hinder Palpatine and his plans. As long as Sheev Palpatine was not Chancellor, it would obstruct him from gaining stronger power in the political setting. _“And right now, I need to buy some time before he could get into more power that would immediately manipulate the Senate. I need time to make thorough plans and lay path in preparation of things.”_

“The Chancellor himself is worried for your planet’s sake that he has called both Qui-Gon and I to the point that even our already pre-destined missions got interchanged for this one. And for that, I ask you to be rational and understand that he is doing all that he could for the people of Naboo.”

“But—”

“To lose faith in him now and even try to have a ‘A Vote of No Confidence’ would be quite the betrayal,” Tord declared with obvious tone of reproach. “That man you now seem to condemn was the entity who allowed you and your planet the luxury of being included as a stop for trading routes. What the Trade Federation now does in its accord is not something which Chancellor Valorum approves of. If anything, he sees their actions as deplorable and worthy of punishment. So, I advise you to stay your hand, contemplate on things and not allow yourself to be easily swayed.”

Silence rang for a few minutes before Amidala finally stood up from her seat. Her brown eyes bore into green gems and then she looked away as she found herself fearing what was within them. “I will take your advice in consideration,” she croaked followed by her swiftly leaving the Galley to retreat.

Just as she was gone, Anakin came running in and Qui-Gon trailing after. The Maverick gave him a questioning look while Anakin recounted his adventures in the Engine room and the stories which the other Jedi gave to him.

Feeling Qui-Gon prod their familial Force bond, Tord sent, _< I’ll tell you later.>_

* * *

Lapis lazuli orbs were currently hidden as Qui-Gon had his eyes closed. His Force-signature was unreadable as he delved himself in the large ocean that is the Force and tried divining for answers which would tell him that Tord’s words were wrong.

But, no. The Force was silent in a way that said that the older Jedi’s words were true. The Sith has truly come back and the damned being is within the Senate. A war is in the horizon and the Chosen One… _“Tord is hiding things. A lot of things. The most glaring of which are about the scenes which involve the Chosen One. As much as he denies it, Tord knows that Anakin is the Child of Prophecy and because of it he appears to try in getting himself away from Anakin. But unfortunately for him, the boy won’t let him go.”_

His lapis lazuli eyes opened and Qui-Gon Jinn berated himself in not noticing that something in Tord changed after his collapse. The vision which the older Jedi had obviously affected him in a way that his Force-signature was brighter and as if the limiter which was once placed on Tord was gone.

The silvernette himself now had the presence in the Force that rivalled the vergence that surrounded Anakin. This in turn made the Maverick think that the older generation of the Traditionalist faction of the Order would most likely be back on Tord’s case again as the ‘Chosen One.’

_“They would also probably end up being interested in taking Anakin in for themselves. After all, for all the united front that we have, the Traditionalists are not happy that Grandfather Yoda had become a Progressivist that is influenced by his children and family. They would most likely try to argue and make things difficult for not only Tord but also our side. They would definitely challenge Tord for duels and try to defeat him to gain Anakin via the rules of Opetusoikeus.”_

Turning his head slightly to glance at Tord—who was orienting the boy on what it means to be a Jedi and how it is a life that is not for the faint of heart and which involves a lot of service—, Qui-Gon could now also sense that there was a glaring bond between the two which can only be naturally formed by the will of the Force. The bond in itself was solid and strong as if it was made through years of experience of being together; it was similar to the naturally formed bond which he had with Obi-Wan and yet it was still different in the way it held some kind of rightness with it that said the duo belonged together.

He watched as Tord hid the conflict that was within him while he spent time with Anakin. The silvernette basically attended most of the child’s needs and treated the boy with pure kindness whilst he had the small tells that quietly screamed how he wanted to hide and get away. Tord’s feelings and actions were a contradictory mess that had Qui-Gon be concerned for his friend’s sake; it made him hope that this mission of theirs would end in a good note considering the fact that Tord already has enough on his plate at the moment without the Sith adding in to the mess.

“You okay?”

Qui-Gon found himself blinking as the shorter Jedi had a hand on his arm and was staring at him. The soft whisper which the other gave him made the Maverick put on a reassuring smile on his face to abate the other’s worry. “I’m fine,” he voiced as he realized that Anakin wasn’t anymore with them.

“Where’s Anakin?”

“He’s in my quarters right now since I told him to get ready since we would be landing on Coruscant in a few minutes or so.”

Sighing at the fact that he lost track of time due to his thoughts, the brunet pulled his friend close and engulfed the other in an embrace. “Qui-Gon???”

“I’m sorry that I wasn’t able to notice earlier that you had a vision.” He breathed and rubbed his face on top of Tord’s soft silver hair. “I didn’t realize that the vision affected you so much not until you shared to me the few things which you saw.”

The upright and confident posture which Tord usually wore when he was meaning business or that as of a Jedi slumped. Here, in the arms of Qui-Gon Jinn was not the Jedi Master or the High Jedi Councilor which bore numerous responsibilities which weighed upon his shoulders. Instead, here in his arms was Tord Athanasia Obelia, the person who always sought touch and affection since he was denied of it in his childhood and who always did his best to try and prove himself that he could be ‘enough.’ Here in his arms was the fragile mortal that his father, Yan Dooku, told him about and begged him to take care of before he left.

“The vision…,” he slowly began. “My apologies for not being there to help you in handling them. Though, from the way you are keeping things from me means you would still have chosen to remain silent about even if I found out about it earlier. To be exact, the only reason you have informed me about it is that you would need my help. Am I not correct?”

Deceptively delicate hands grip Qui-Gon’s robes tightly and the up and down movement which the other’s head made confirmed the brunet’s suspicions. Qui-Gon sighed and his hands softly caress the older Jedi’s hair. “What’s your plan then? You told me that there is a Sith in the Senate. That there would be an unavoidable war in the future. Anakin would be one of the Order’s greatest Knights. Most of all, we have the wild card that is a Je’daii in our very midst.”

“Right now, I think it would be best to have Jar-Jar in the Order’s custody,” Tord disclosed. “The Gungan is convinced that I am a Gray Jedi due to how my body’s nature is of Darkness while the power that I use is of the Light.” The silvernette then moved a bit to stare up at Qui-Gon’s eyes. “I could persuade him that the Gray perspective in the Force is welcomed in the Order and have him sent to the Temple of Eedit where a number our more unconventional members are openly welcomed. There, we could have him under surveillance and away from helping the Sith.”

“Even if you are able to convince Jar-Jar to come with us, would the High Council simply go with your plans?”

“I can convince them,” Tord insisted with determination. “I am not known for being a Negotiator for nothing, Qui. Besides, the Council would understand my concern once I let them see—” _“parts and the edited version”—_ “what I had seen. They are rational enough and would see reason in such a proposal.”

“And what would we tell the queen when one of the her Naboo compatriots disappeared?” The Maverick raised a brow at the older man and released him from his hold to go to the nearest viewport.

“The queen and her entourage see Jar-Jar as nothing more but a mere unwanted accessory to our travel; the Gungans after all have a long history of having a feud with their Human Nubian counterparts. The only reason on why they said nothing about Jar-Jar’s presence is because he is currently a part of our group. Furthermore, Jar-Jar basically announced that he has a life debt with you which makes him automatically your follower.”

Green gem-like eyes widened and Tord’s lips curled upwards as a hand rubbed an imaginary beard on his chin. “Speaking of life debt, we could basically cash that in and use it to our advantage. We could say that Jar-Jar’s presence in the Temple could help us in doing some kind of research involving the updating of the Temple’s Archive database of Naboo’s inhabitants and that of the Gungan species.”

“Interesting,” the brunet remarked at the sudden excuse which Tord came up with. “That is indeed plausible considering that the Order is known to have the most extensive and near complete database of almost every known planet followed by the Republic itself. Madam Nu would even see to it that Jar-Jar really contribute something to the records if the High Council accepts your proposal.”

Tord smiled at the taller Jedi’s words before it went back into being neutral. “Then, in regards to Anakin…I guess you could follow the will of the Force and try not to do anything impulsive.” The red garbed Jedi moved to lean against a wall as he crossed his arms. “We could hammer out the details of that in the presence of the High Council along with informing them that the Sith exists. The very thing which you just fought is a Sith and, if my vision is correct, the Zabrak is the Sith Apprentice while the Sith Master is somewhere in the Senate.”

Qui-Gon then pursed his lips in contemplation. The Nubian ship then rings an announcement that they finally arrived at Coruscant airspace which has the two Jedi turning towards each other.

“Hopefully, the Force would remain with us in this messed up endeavor of ours,” the owner of lapis lazuli orbs murmured.

The silvernette gave a tight smile. “It will. Though I still worry for our future even with its presence.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who wants to see a lightsaber wielding Jar-Jar Binks?
> 
> Speaking of, anybody already guessed on what Tord felt when he was part of the Force during his state as a ghost? I'll be giving the answer at the later chapters' notes area.


	5. Change

Things have changed considering that Tord moved his hand and used his influence as High Councilor to have things go his way one way or another. True, he wasn’t able to stop Palpatine from rising in becoming the Chancellor. Nonetheless, Tord was able to alter on how a number of things ended with.

He captured Maul this time instead of cutting him up in half and leaving him alone in Naboo’s Wastes for ten years. With it, Tord presented the Zabrak to his colleagues in the High Council and proved to them that his words about the Sith remaining in existence was true. He proved to them that with the rise of a long-lost enemy meant that there would most likely be a war in the horizon. As such, his recommendations and pleas for the increase of classes on Military Warfare strategies, Leadership and Management courses and a few others had been approved and were made compulsory. This then meant that if ever the Clone Wars did come the Jedi would be prepared and their casualties would be far lesser.

Then, there’s Jar-Jar who instead of turning into a senator, he became a member of the Order. The matter of the Gungan being a Je’daii was disclosed by Tord to the other Councilors and with it they understood the gravity of a having a wild card roaming free when a Sith was in their midst.

Thus, after a long discussion and getting the amphibian to agree, Jar-Jar was in their custody and under the guardianship of the Head of the AgriCorps since it was discovered that the orange amphibian had quite the mastery of the Force powers like Plant Surge and Alter Environment. The Je’daii of the past apparently prioritized things about harmony in the surroundings which is why Jar-Jar was trained by his Master, Lanoree Brock, into an astounding Force-sensitive farmer

if he wanted to go down that path. His talent in the Living Force being above average at best.

That aside, the matter of Jar-Jar being considered as a ‘Gray Jedi’ was taken into account and his ability with a lightsaber was satisfactory enough that the orange skinned creature was allowed his own lightsaber. Master Lanoree Brock—though a mere remnant of a past civilization and an entity of a holocron—was able to exhort majority of the High Council in letting Jar-Jar have his own lightsaber and be actually considered to be officially part of Jedi Ranks in exchange for information about the past and the Je’daii themselves. So, that is how the Gungan became a regular member of the Jedi Order and why he could be then often seen in the Temple’s gardens—frolicking and doing Force knows what—or in the Crèche—playing with the Younglings and entertaining them with the party tricks which he knew—if he wasn’t shadowing the Head of the AgriCorps or helping the other AgriCorps members.

_“Someone can’t exactly recommend a Dark Lord from rising in power and get people to sympathize in having a democracy dying with an applause if the said person isn’t in the Senate.”_

As for the matter of Anakin, the boy became his Padawan because Qui-Gon apparently decided to be the impulsive nerf-herder that he sometimes is when following the Will of the Force. The brunet basically went with the proceedings of the past on proclaiming Anakin as the Chosen One.

That as may be, instead of pushing aside Xanatos to train the nine-year-old as he did before, Qui-Gon ratted him out to the High Council about having a naturally formed bond. For that reason, Master Yoda and the other Masters had opted to investigate the validity of the statement and—with it Qui-Gon was able to convince the other Councilors that Anakin needed to be trained as the Child of Prophecy—resulting in Tord being forcibly tasked with taking care of the blonde, though this time he was more understanding of Anakin’s situation and was nary blaming him.

So, life went on and it had already been two months since the blockade of Naboo and a nine-year-old Anakin blew up a Trade Federation ship. The blonde Youngling was close to experiencing the same fanfare which he had in past if it weren’t for Tord vehemently requiring the High Council to stop and think—forcing them to remember that the supposed new ‘Chosen One’ that they have is as mortal as any nine-year-old Youngling in the Crèche. Sith hells, Tord even had to bring up his fucked up growing experience in the Temple to remind the other Councilors that what they would be asking the boy would be far too much if they expected him to undergo the near same treatment which Tord had underwent.

Tord himself literally admitted that there were enough times he doubted his position and belief in the Order. He divulged that the reason he opted to remain as a Jedi was because of the bonds which he had with Master Yoda, Master Yaddle and Professor Huyang who in his younger years were the closest thing he had to an actual family; and now, it was still his family which drove him to be a Jedi. He told them that no child should have experienced even half the shit that he did and it was through a miracle and his interest to remain in the Light which allowed him to stay sane— _“Or as close to sane as I could ever be in any life.”_ — and not think of betraying the Order and his brethren. He then outright told them that not everyone was the same as him and other people would have cracked because of the ridiculous demands which they had.

Thus, with that, Anakin was now currently given a semi-normal childhood even if the Council and the rest of the Order still dubbed him as the Chosen One. That even with his known position of already being a Padawan, the nine-year-old was given the chance to then experience what it means to be part of an Initiate Clan and know what the younger members of the Jedi Order lived through during such time.

To be exact, although it was a slow and steady start and Tord had to teach Anakin how to read and write Galactic Basic first followed by the High Galactic Alphabet and all the other fundamental and foundational studies which he needed to catch up to, the boy now had a number friends that doesn’t involve the people who are close to Tord himself. Anakin was able to reach out and connect to people on his own which in turn made the silvernette glad that his ward was having a better start this time around.

Speaking of his Padawan, the Jedi soon sensed—the bright ball of Light that was—Anakin approach their quarters. Then, not much later, he heard the patter of small feet as Anakin ran through the door and slammed unto his side which made him drop his stance of doing Katas and turn off his blue bladed lightsaber.

“Master!”

Tord’s eyebrows rose at the blonde’s exclamation since it was odd that Anakin was calling him that. After all, just like in the past, he had given the nine-year-old the choice to address him as ‘Teacher’ as opposed to the term ‘Master.’ That being the latter term may have a negative connotation to him due to his past as a slave. Nonetheless, he felt himself give a surge of warmth through their Master/Padawan bond towards Anakin.

“Anakin, what’s wrong?” He then questioned as he clipped his lightsaber to his belt and knelt down to have the child be on an eye-level with him. “Did something happen during your classes?”

“I’m sorry,” the blonde apologized as tears ran down his eyes. “Just this morning our Galactic History tackled about the culture of Jedi and the ranks which are present in the system.”

“And?” Tord gently prodded as he took out a pocket-sized tissue pack from his utility belt and used a couple of sheets to wipe away his Padawan’s tears.

“A part of our discussion was on why the Jedi use the term ‘Master’ for our teachers,” the blonde answered. “It was said that the word ‘Master’ is a term that in the ancient languages meant a number of great things. From a worker or artisan qualified to teach apprentices to being a great figure (as in science or art) whose work serves as a model or ideal. That, and it also meant a few other things which had none of the connotations the slavers had placed.

In actuality, the term ‘Master’ was something that those of the higher classed and the educated only had. It was the slavers who stole such a sacred and important title which led to the sudden divide and negative meanings that the words had.”

The silevernette could already more or less guess where this discussion was going. Anakin was probably feeling guilty for not giving him the respect that was appropriate to him considering the rank which he has.

“Padawan, you don’t have to call me ‘Master’ even with all the history and decorum that you were taught today,” he intoned as he sat down and motioned for the child to do the same. “I understand that you had a different experience as compared to all the other Younglings here in the Order. I understand that the word ‘Master’ may have a different meaning for you.”

“But it’s still wrong!” Anakin shook his head and nearly shrieked as the tears he had went down faster.

“You’re always so kind to me and, when I thought that the High Council would make things challenging for me, you made sure to stand by my side and ensured that they would treat me just like the rest of the Younglings. Heck, I even heard from Mr. Qui-Gon that for the past two months you underwent duels that involved ancient tradition that cannot be turned down.”

The blonde’s hands became that of tightly curled fists and the Force around him thrummed in agitation. “He explained that an Opetusoikeus is when a Knight or Master felt that the Padawan of another Jedi should be removed from their care, they have the right to challenge; the right to take in the Padawan as their own if the challenger won the fight. And with how brutal these duels are—being capable of putting either participants to near death—it was stated that only one duel can be made each month. Yet, you insisted to have two since there were so many people who wanted to fight you.”

Anakin’s presence in the Force was then loudly project confusion, guilt and anguish. The objects nearest to them rattled at the intensity of his chaotic emotions. “Mr. Qui-Gon mentioned that you had four Opetusoikeus and beaten the challengers just to protect me on being made to what they view as the ‘Chosen One.’

For that, I can’t believe that I wasn’t treating you good enough! For that, I’m sorry that I was a disrespectful Padawan!”

Tord mentally sighed and regretted how he allowed his nephew to not experience the long period of coma which he was supposed to get from Naboo. Qui-Gon seemed to currently be in a talkative phase in this time period and divulged to Anakin about the challenges which he was now receiving. Which in itself is odd considering in the previous timeline no one dared to challenge him; though it may be because the Council was quite rather vocal about the fact that Anakin was considered as a menace and should be kicked out. Maybe it is due to the change of circumstances people are now getting ideas of wanting to take the ‘Chosen One’ for themselves since he wasn’t exactly being told of having his membership in the Order placed into jeopardy of having Anakin stay and taught as a Jedi.

Pushing those thoughts aside, he sighed and pulled his still weeping Padawan into his embrace. “Anakin, whatever it is you are thinking about disrespecting me doesn’t matter. What is more important to me is that you are comfortable here in your stay here at the Jedi Order.”

“But—”

“Dear one, please….”

Anakin’s downcast head snapped up at the endearment and his glassy blue eyes brightened as he blinked multiple times as if he wasn’t believing what he had just heard. “Dear one?” He whispered so softly that if it weren’t for Tord’s natural heightened hearing the Jedi Master wouldn’t have heard it.

“Yes, Anakin,” Tord replied as he tenderly touched the blonde’s tear ridden cheek. “You are dear to me.” _“You are far more dear to me than you can ever know, love. Even with all you had done in another life…”_ “Rank and propriety matters little to me as of the moment if it meant alleviating any of the traumas you currently have.”

The boy’s dimmed with guilt Force presence flared up like that of a supernova and Tord had to lessen his Force sight to decrease the harsh glare of Light which he was seeing from his companion. Anakin at that stopped his crying and gave a shy yet pleased smile.

“I still want to call you ‘Master,’ Tord,” the blonde gently insisted.

Staring green gem-like eyes mellowed and the silvernette decided that he might as well give this discussion up because they would probably end up going on circles about this if he opted to fight Anakin’s bullheadedness. The matter itself means little to him and if this is what his Padawan wanted so shall be it then. “Very well, dear one. You can call me that as long as you so wish it and that you are not forcing yourself to do it.”

With that matter closed, Tord was then about to question the boy about his day when Anakin’s stomach made itself quite known. The two of them in turn laughed and the Jedi Master led his young Padawan to the Kitchen for dinner.


	6. Vessels and Integration

In a lab hidden in the underground levels of the Jedi Temple were two Jedi— one of which was the owner of the said lab while the other was the owner’s friend.

“I can’t believe that you were able to convince the Council in going on with this,” a dark-skinned man remarked as he touched a glass tank that held the naked body of what could be a twelve-year-old girl with black hair and tanned skin. Next to the said tank were three other vessels. All three of them were Zabraks; two of them were the bodies of infants and the last a fourteen-year-old boy.

“The High Council have sanctioned the mind wipe and reconditioning of Darth Maul since they could see that it would indeed be such a waste to simply kill a talent like him.” The owner of the voice stated it as if what he was saying was that he convinced the Council to buy blue curtains instead of pink. “Maul’s skills in the saber and his background of being the top and last existing graduate of [Orsis Academy](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Orsis_Academy) would be of a huge benefit to him and us even if he would not be able to recall it unless we allow so. The ingrained ‘muscle memory’ which he has after repetitive practice could be transferred to the vessel which he would be inhabiting. Thus, he would have an edge against his peers.”

The dark-skinned Jedi then turned to his companion who was checking the monitor displaying all the bodies’ vital signs. “Well, it’s still dangerous, Tord.”

Green gem-eyes blinked and the mentioned man glanced at his friend. “Dangerous or not, we need to be more practical, Mace.” The silvernette returned his attention back to the monitor and typed in a few codes. “The Sith had literally refused to say who his Master is and instead had chosen death. By a number of standards, what we are giving him could indeed be considered death even though we would be making use of his body, Force abilities and expertise.”

The soft clicks of the keyboard filled the room and Tord continued, “But point is, we killed him and yet we also did not. Due to how I plan to take only the memories which make him as ‘Darth Maul’ and leave behind his technical and theoretical knowledge, his memories would be more in line of being repressed. They would only come back to him either by our permission or if the Force itself decided to let go of the restrictions that were placed on his memories. So, you needn’t be worried about the fall out of this. Particularly, if my guesswork is correct, you would like to be the one to take him in as your Padawan. There, you could take care of him as how you had taken care of the rest of your children.”

“You expect that his fostered attachments to me and that of the Order would be enough to deter him from taking any revenge if ever his entire memories come back!?”

Tord now moved his head to raise a brow at the Korun’s incredulous tone. “Yes. What else do you expect of to happen? You are a brilliant man, Mace. Your creation and mastery of Vaapad even shows how much patience you have. So, I think dealing with a memoryless converted Darksider would be easy for you. You can make him see you as a father.”

“So, you basically want me to manipulate him into trusting us and think of us as his family,” the bald man deadpanned with the air of disapproval.

“Call it what you want, Mace. Nonetheless, its not like I am asking you to do what you won’t do for your own children. It’s your choice to take Maul as your own or I could give him to someone else to train.”

Mace Windu then gritted his teeth before he huffed. “Fine. I’ll take the boy and retrain him to be that of a Jedi.”

“That’s great to hear,” Tord idly commented as he went back to looking at the monitor.

“But you have to help me if he ever shows signs of remembering,” he intoned. “That, or if he displays the skills worthy of an assassin. After all, for all the things I am great for, stealth work and the role of a Shadow or Sentinel is not my forte.”

“Of course, I’ll help you in either situations. Then, if ever the latter does truly happen, I could ask Garen or Quinlan to be an assistance to you in raising a Shadow or Sentinel.”

The Korun sighed at how blasé the elder was being and rubbed his forehead to ease the building pressure which he can sense in his head. “Then, what about Maul’s siblings? The two of them are far younger than the Sith himself. Savage being fifteen and Feral being twelve; why did they also have to be memory wiped and have their souls transferred to a younger body? What could they possibly give us?”

“They’re abused children,” the silvernette announced. “Mother Talzin herself was the one torturing them when I came to Dathomir and she left them to die at the entrance of an Acklay’s cave. I sensed distress and seeing that they are Force-sensitive I thought that I might as well take them back to the Temple and have them trained.”

“You mind wiped them to remove the trauma and placed them in the body of infants—cloned versions of themselves—to have them accepted in the Order.”

“That’s correct,” Tord affirmed. “But I also did what I had to do to give them a better chance in life and allow them the opportunity to spend time with their eldest brother. With them being also a Jedi, Maul hopefully would less likely do something dangerous since his own blood related younger siblings are part of our family.”

“Fuck,” Mace groaned. “As much as you plan to give them a ‘good life,’ you also wish to use them as leverage.”

“I would do what I have to do,” the owner of green gem-like eyes repeated his earlier statement. “If it is to protect what is important, I am willing to dirty my hands a bit and be considered as a Gray Jedi.”

The bald man ‘thunked’ the back of his head at the girl’s tank and looked up at the ceiling.

“And Shmi Skywalker? What’s her reason on why she was made younger? All you said to the Council was that her being made into a Jedi is important for our future. You even have persuaded Tholme to take her in as his Padawan and train her as a Jedi Shadow.” Mace’s brown eyes then bore unto Tord’s form who was finally done with typing. “Anakin Skywalker himself doesn’t need any kind of leverage you could use since the boy is obviously infatuated with you. The nine-year-old would do anything and everything to please you and be a good enough match to have you become as **his**. So, what’s the point?”

Green gems met browns and Tord simply declared, “It’s to protect Shmi and make Anakin see us as his family more. With his own mother in the Order, we could have a safety net of sorts and ensure that our Chosen One would have second thoughts of joining the Sith and wiping us out.”

* * *

Jedi of different species milled about. Various Initiate Clans were currently doing their best to help in decorating the halls and all available Padawans, Knights and Masters were busy in putting up banners and displays and whatnot to beautify the rest of the Temple area.

Tomorrow would be the start of the three-day holiday of Purification. The said days were filled with ancient rituals that helped ease and lighten any Force-sensitives’ soul. But the most important of which was on the last day which had a hybridized ritual that used both the Force and Mana.

“Master, are you going to be the one to perform this year’s Burigh le Gurac alongside Master Lucifer? I heard that with me around there are chances that you would be passing that duty on to Obi-Wan in the incoming years until I am Knighted.” ( **A/N:** Burigh le Gurac is Proto-Basic for ‘Purification and Healing.’ I got that translation from [Coruscant Translator](http://starwars.myrpg.org/coruscant_translator.php). )

Green gem-like eyes blinked and its owner looked down to stare at his Padawan.

Anakin had been in the temple for four months now and with how Tord decided to approach things in a way that he was having people aid him in raising the blonde, the Magic using Jedi Master was starting to realize he really screwed up in his first time teaching of Anakin. The reason for such was that in the previous timeline he barely got involved or watched any of the Jedi’s practices that was done en masse.

Heck, Tord was starting to see that with his hyper focused and selective training of the Chosen One, he may have left out the importance of more than a number of things which made them seem more mortal and could have made Anakin difficult for Palpatine to manipulate. _“Kark… With the fact that I was dealing with my own issues and prioritized Anakin being a functional Jedi that was to fulfill the prophecy; I have not only disregarded his social needs but also neglected in integrating him properly to our family that is the Order itself and making him understand the culture that we have.”_

Pushing down a wave of guilt and self-loathing which he had for another realization, the silvernette felt Anakin grab hold of his hand and squeeze it. After which, he was sent by the boy waves of warmth and affection through the gap of his mental shields; the gap being just enough that Anakin can perceive his presence and mood but not hear or know his thoughts. “Master…”

“I’m fine, dear one,” he assured the blonde as he fixed his robes along with Anakin’s with a flick of his hand and the use of the Force. “I just remembered something of the past.” _“I just remembered how I was screw up since I failed to teach as how I raised Obi-Wan. For as much I spoke to you about our culture, I have failed to show it to you and have you properly experience it since we were usually out in the field or I was to busy in teaching you other topics which I have thought to be of more significance at the time.”_

“Oh…” Was all the boy said though the expression he displayed told everyone that he didn’t believe his Master.

“And to your earlier question, I would indeed be helping Lucifer for the ritual.” Tord then used his Magic to cast a spell that had metallic colored paper birds that the Initiates made chirp, fly and remain in the hallway that they were placed in. Along with the mentioned enchantment was that lanterns were putting themselves in their places and the paper flowers which were stuck on the walls were transfigured to become real ones.

“As the matter of the upcoming years, I wouldn’t totally be giving up the right to perform the Burigh le Gurac,” Tord declared as he then watched Anakin float the finishing touches to the area they were assigned of decorating. “If I am available during the said holiday period then I don’t mind being the main Mage that would officiate the ritual. And if I am unavailable, Obi-Wan can take my position and help Lucifer.”

“What if both of you and brother Obi are busy?”

“That’s Obi-Wan to you, dear one,” Tord reminded the boy as he tenderly pinched Anakin’s cheek. “You do know how my eldest doesn’t like to be called by that nickname.”

“Don’t care,” the blonde huffed as he pried away the pinching hand and pouted. “Obi is Obi and I don’t mind the pranks he sometimes does.”

At that, Tord snorted and ruffled Anakin’s hair in silent delight that at least in this timeline Anakin and Obi-Wan were having a brotherly relationship as what was supposed to be in Canon.

“Hey!”

Tord pulled his hand away and had it hang on his belt now that the nine-year-old decided they move to another area. Two medium sized boxes floated after them while the Jedi Master followed where his Padawan was leading them.

“Then if we’re both unavailable,” Tord continued as he avoided a running Mirialan Padawan from crashing on him. “I’m sorry!” The Padawan shouted back before she disappeared. “Lucifer can do it by himself since the original Burigh le Gurac which I designed can purify and rebolster the Force Nexus that our Temple is centered on through a single Mage. The additional supporting role of a second Mage was something I added after Lucifer was created; the support by the second Mage made it possible for the main caster to not be immediately exhausted and pass out after the ritual since acting as a conduit of both the Force and Mana can give the body a huge strain.”

“But that still sounds dangerous if you do it alone,” Anakin pointed out as he made the boxes go down and rummaged its contents.

“The result outweighs the cost,” the Jedi Master rebutted as he aided in choosing which banner goes well with the surrounding walls. “After all, not only does the ritual purify the Force Nexus and our Temple, it also heals the soul and bodies of the Order’s members.

By being conduits of the Force and Mana, a powerful enough Mage could perform an intermediate level area healing Magic that could span the entirety of the Jedi Temple grounds and cure any mild diseases, broken bones or any organ that would need to be fixed. Because of that, after end of every of the Burigh le Gurac, the patients in the Halls of Healing would be quite rather few since the only ones who remain were those patients with serious cases.”

Anakin was quiet after that and the Master/Padawan pair went on decorating a few more halls and even mingled with other Masters and Padawans which they encountered. It was when they were going back to their quarters did the blonde voice, “Please promise me that you won’t over-do this year’s ritual. Master Yaddle and Obi-Wan told me that you collapsed last year since instead of an intermediate level area Healing spell you went with an advanced one—there even the most serious cases got healed and the only ones who remained in the Halls of Healing were the patients in coma.”

* * *

Tord could sense them.

Amongst the gathered Jedi were Shmi Skywalker and the Opress siblings who were accompanied by their caretakers. Following where the presences are with his eyes, green gem-like orbs silently observed how a twelve-year-old looking Shmi had a hand clutching on the sleeve of a raven who appeared to be in his late twenties whilst she watched Anakin duel with a blue skinned female Twi’lek Initiate. And, not far from them was Maul who was being watched by Mace while he had carried Feral in his arms and Depa carried Savage.

Sensing that it was about time he met the Skywalker matriarch again after her new body’s decanting, he stealthily approached Tholme and his Padawan. “I’m glad that you decided to stay for this year’s celebration, Tholme.”

“It’s good to see you too, Tord,” the raven smiled as he clapped a large hand on him. “The new vessel you gave me is working wonders; if I knew that I could have asked you for a replacement body, I wouldn’t have stayed in the Mid-Rim for the past six years trying to look for a good enough biological replacement for my legs.”

Smiling at the man wryly, the older Jedi shot back, “I already told you about it just a week after the accident and you were returned here to the Temple. Nonetheless, you pushed me aside and shouted that I was lying. Heck, you even had Quinlan escort me outside of your room during that discussion of ours so it’s not my fault if I wasn’t able to help you immediately.”

Tholme Murtair gave a sheepish laugh at that and turned his green eyes away in embarrassment. “Look, I’m sorry. For all the trust that I have in you, I never expected that you would really know anything about Essence Transfer,” the taller man whispered. “I mean, that Force power in itself is supposedly of Sith alignment and with you being part of the High Council, I never thought that you would be able to do such a thing.”

Frowning at the misunderstanding, Tord elbowed his companion on the ribs and ignored the other’s pained grunt. “What I used on you wasn’t the Sith’s technique. Us Mages also have our own life prolonging methods and, compared to that, Soul Transfer uses none of the Darkside since we use Mana.”

“Okay, okay…,” murmured the raven while he rubbed the hurt area of his body. “You didn’t use a Sith technique on me, my Padawan, and the eldest of the Opress siblings.”

“I already oriented you and the rest of the High Council about this,” Tord tartly stated. “Or were you too busy staring at how lovely T’ra Saa was and got sidetracked while mooning about her?”

Tholme tittered and turned to his Padawan for help.

“I think you better go to lady Saa right now, Teacher,” Shmi suggested as her brown eyes were now on the two Jedi Masters. “I think I can handle talking with Teacher Obelia.”

The Jedi Shadow eagerly nodded at that and immediately left. As such, it left the two staring at each other in dismay for Tholme’s behavior.

Clearing his throat, he began, “How is the life of a Padawan treating you?”

Shmi sighed and placed her gaze back at Anakin. “When you had told me that being a Jedi was hard, even being a mere trainee; I never expected to be this difficult. I mean, I was a slave and underwent terrible things. Nonetheless, my experience right now is really taking the cake and bringing it to another level.”

“So, you want to back out?” Tord queried as he stared at her. The din of the various Jedi watching Initiates and other Padawans duel nearly made their conversation inaudible to each other. “Just say so if you wish to leave the Order because I can put you back in your old body if you want and take back the Force sensitivity that I have given you.”

Brown eyes snapped up to glare at him. “I’m not saying that I want to back out,” Shmi hissed. “I love how the Force feels around me and I like how I can help other people.”

Tord raised a brow at the woman who was in the body of child and waited for her to continue.

“All I am saying is that being a Jedi is challenging. For all the troubles that you are going through, the Public doesn’t realize what kind of Bantha poodo you undergo just to serve them. Kark…And what’s worse is that as a Jedi we have to do kriffing shavit with a compassionate smile.”

“I already told you that as Jedi we live to serve and protect,” the silvernette intoned. “It is our duty to do what is right as accordance to making sure that there is peace and we are protecting the people. Besides, have no one told you before about ‘With great power comes great responsibility’? Understanding that simple concept alone states that with the gifts we are given we are expected to be able to do more and give back more.”

Shmi grimaced and balled her fists before she looked away. “Teacher Tholme already told me about that saying. However, I still think that its stupid that Jedi Padawans have to study more than five languages, learn Galactic History, and a few other inconsequential things. It’s stupid that we have to smile and pretend to be happy when we’re not.”

Now, the silvernette was starting to get where she was going. It isn’t that she finds protecting people a chore. It’s that she finds pretending cumbersome and studying as insignificant since she has yet to fully grasp the reason on why that has to be made.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Tord sighed and put his hand down. “The things you are being taught are necessary because they would be of use to you in your missions. The Council of First Knowledge wouldn’t just put you through classes just to torture you; the courses you are taking have a purpose and that is to help you to become the best Jedi that you can be.”

Green gem-like eyes then wandered the Main Training Salle—that could accommodate more than a thousand Jedi—and soon enough they found Anakin laughing with the Twi’lek girl that he had just fought with. There, he noticed that Quinlan was playfully talking with the child and it then confirmed Tord’s guess that she was Aayla Secura before her Padawanship.

“Although there are translator droids in existence, it is best to know more than just one language due to fact that droids break down and you wouldn’t ever know what may come to your way. Simply not knowing a language could possibly lead to a war or death in negotiations or even going about in the Galaxy. Then, on the matter of Galactic History, treatises and other social or political events defer from a place’s history. Knowing about such things would be of use to you when handling diplomatic missions. All your other subjects too are there for a reason, Shmi.

It may at first seem like a waste of time but the foundations which we are trying to put into all Padawans are what makes them to be the most effective versions of themselves. There, we guide and teach until these Padawans grow and in turn once these Padawans are Knighted they too do their part of developing the next generation. We do things for a valid cause.”

“….”

“As for the matter of pretensions, pretending is necessary so that the Force-nulls are not afraid of us. By being amicable we have them put their defenses down and make them easier for us to handle.”

“You’re annoying,” the young-looking woman groused. “All you said had a point and I can’t exactly refute it without appearing like an idiot.”

“Thank you for the compliment,” Tord responded with a smirk.

“Anyway, since you asked about my experience, how is Anakin?”

“He’s doing spectacularly in his classes,” Tord informed as he watched the mentioned blonde now turn his attention towards Maul’s fight against another Padawan. “He finally caught up with his age mates in terms of classes and he’s already showing signs of excelling. Furthermore, with him being in an Initiate Clan, even if he’s already a Padawan, is allowing him to adjust to the life in the Jedi Temple; with most of the members of the Dragon Clan being understanding it also makes his integration smoother.”

“That’s great to hear.”

Humming in agreement at her, Tord expected for Shmi to talk and ask for more details about Anakin’s welfare. Yet, the woman did none of that. Instead, she inquired, “I heard Teacher Saa say that the Younglings in the Dragon Clan are selected based on their tenacity. And like it, other clans also are selected based on a certain trait. As such, when you were a child, in which clan did you belong?”

Tord blinked and cocked his head to one side whilst he pressed his lips together. His green gem-like eyes peeked at the Padawan beside him and he wondered on what’s with the interest of his past. “I was part of the Katarn Clan when I was younger,” he disclosed. “All the Créche Masters and those who helped in taking care of me as a Youngling said that I was too stealthy for my own good. For that, in my first few years of existence, I would usually get lost in the maze that is the Jedi Temple and it would take a long time before anyone found me.”

The mention of his own past Clan then made him look up at the ceiling and give a twisted smile as he revealed with a quiet voice, “That being said, I would have preferred that I was part of the Heliost Clan for the fact that they were more often in the presence of the Temple’s Lore Keepers. I mean, I have nothing against the Katarn Clan and their training for stealth; but I would usually slip out of my own clan just so I could sit in the Heliost classes and listen to the Lore Keepers talk about history or other academic subjects. If not, I would help myself to the available books allowed for the Heliost members. In turn for such actions, my stealth skills grew over the years once I was able to slowly memorize the Temple’s layout.”

“So, you were quite the scholar even though you had the skills of an assassin.”

The silverenette had his face return to its usual position and he shook his head at the over simplification that Shmi made of what he had just shared. “The Jedi don’t exactly have assassins. What we have are Shadows and that is what Tholme is alongside Quinlan if you have met your supposed Padawan brother.”

“Oh, I met Quinlan,” she uttered with a touch of amusement. “He’s quite the humorous man and is a quite rather thoughtful brother.”

“From the way you sound, he did some kind of prank again, did he not?”

Shmi chuckled and Tord found that response enough of an affirmation to the Kiffar’s shenanigans. “Indeed, he did. But the prank itself was in good nature so all was fine in the end.”

“That’s great to know.” Tord then felt Anakin reaching out to him in their bond. The blonde was asking where he was so that he could go to him. “It seems our conversation would be cut now, Shmi. Your son is already requiring my presence.”

Shmi Skywalker sighed in understanding and stretched her hands upwards as if to pop the bones on her back. “Well, I better go then before Ani finds me.” Her voice being sad and filled with longing to talk to her child.

“Two years, Shmi. All you need for now is to persevere for two years of being a Jedi without getting into direct contact with Anakin and after which the High Council would give you the green light to see him.”

“I know, Tord,” she bit out as her posture slightly slumped. “I just…He’s my son and it’s a bit difficult to not want to see him when he’s living under the same roof as me.”

The Jedi Master gave a gentle smile at the raven for her situation. “I understand what you are feeling. I have my own children and, whenever I know that they are within the Temple grounds, I have urge to see them.”

“Well, may the Force be with you then,” Shmi said as she straightened her posture and put up the hood of her Jedi robe.

“May the Force be with us all,” he replied as the woman allowed herself to be swallowed by the crowd of moving Jedi that headed out for the doors. Shimi Skywalker went back to anonymity and disappeared from his visual sight just as Anakin himself came barreling in on him and hugged his front.

“Master, where have you been???”


	7. Events During the Purification  Festival [Part 1]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the current timeline, Anakin's friends would be a mix of that of the Legends and Canon.

Anakin at the current moment was with his friends. Said friends being all the same age as him and they were Aayla Secura (a Twi’lek and Knight Quinlan’s future Padawan), Tru Veld (a Teevan), Darra Thel-Tanis (a Human) and Grogu (the same species as Master Yaddle and Yoda) and their five-man group were currently lounging about in the Obelia/Skyalker apartment and watching the latest movie on the living room’s viewscreen.

“So, is your Master really still going to do the Burigh le Gurac later?” The red-haired Darra asked as she chomped on her bowlful of popcorn.

“He is going to do it,” the blonde responded as he bottle-fed Grogu and the green bean cooed up at him in happiness. “He told me so about it and remarked how he would keep continuing on doing the ritual as long he’s available and it doesn’t hinder any of his responsibilities.”

Tru asked, “But doesn’t he already have enough responsibilities on his plate? I mean, he’s a member of the High Council; he holds a teaching position in both the Padawan and Initiate leveled classes; he oft helps in the Halls of Healing; he’s known to conduct research and experiments in his free time and publicize his most noteworthy achievements that usually helps the Order, if not a certain field in the Galaxy; he does a lot of Public appearances and sometimes appears in the Senate to act as our Institution’s representative when the usual people assigned for the task can’t handle the situation, need help or aren’t available; and, most of all, he now has you as his Padawan while still doing a plethora of missions.

Is still he even able to get any sleep considering all the commitments which he has? Like, honestly, I heard the other Councilors have only half the workload as him and yet they already have trouble in getting any rest.”

“Anakin’s Master is a high performing and overachieving bastard,” Aayla commented as she sipped her juice packet.

“Hey!” Anakin indignantly voiced as he threw the nearest throw pillow at the Twi’lek’s face using the Force.

“It’s the truth,” she insisted as she caught the projectile and threw it back; the action causing them to start a telekinetic game of catch. “I heard my Dad say that when he was talking about him. He said that Master Obelia is the type of person who would willingly sacrifice sleep all the for the sake of productivity and the duties which he has. He mentioned on why its what usually bothers uncle Obi-Wan and auntie Bant since he’s abusing his body’s limits when shouldn’t have to.”

Anakin wanted to refute his friend’s words however he knows that she has a point. His Master was indeed the type of person who would sacrifice his sleep in the name of duty and he was the type that needed to be coaxed in having someone take care of him.

“I heard that he has things easier since he had Magic,” Darra countered. Her rust-colored eyes finding its way in staring into troubled blues. “I heard that his duties are made convenient by the various spells, enchantments and charms which he has in his arsenal.”

“Magic or not; as much as I hate to admit it, Aayla’s right about my Master foregoing his sleep and pushing his body’s limits,” the Chosen One confessed. “Although I have yet to actually be shown by Tord any weaknesses or gaps in his performance, it doesn’t put out the fact that the bond we have lets things slip through from time to time. I could sense the bone searing and overwhelming exhaustion present.” _“I could sense sadness, regret, self-loathing, doubt and a few other negative things that’s harming him.”_

“Wait, you can get pass his shields using the bond!?” Tru exclaimed in bewilderment. “He has the best mental shields in the Order and it is known that not even Master Yoda or any of the best telepaths that we have can break them. Then in strength of mental shields, the only one who can come close to have such strong defenses are Master Yoda himself followed by Master Kenobi who is the eldest child of your Master.”

“I didn’t break his shields,” the blonde clarified as Grogu climbed onto his lap and sent him a broadcasted wave of comfort in hopes of soothing his troubled thoughts. “As I said before, things slip out from the bond from time to time. Moments such as those were usually when he was caught off guard or he would subconsciously have things go through.”

“So, his shields fail him at certain moments?” Darra queried, her brown eyes furrowing while she munched a mouthful of popcorn.

“It’s not that it fails him,” Anakin defended. “My Master has a policy of always having a small gap in his shields for me. It is supposedly to let me know that he would always be there for me and he’s open in being approached.”

“Wow…”

The blonde ignored Aayla’s whisper and continued, “I asked Obi-Wan about it and he stated that that’s how my Master is. Obi-Wan said that when he was also Tord’s Padawan he was also given the same kind treatment when it came to the bond. He said that Tord does it to breed trust and show that he cared and would always care.”

The rest of the group fell into silence after that. Minutes passed and the red-head remarked, “You’re lucky to have Master Obelia as your Master. He’s the best Jedi that there is and he’s known to be the kindest and most understanding person in the Order.”

She cleared her throat and fidgeted with the sleeve hems of her tunic. “Not that there is anything wrong with the other Knights and Masters. It’s just that Master Obelia is not known for being the Red Angel and Coruscant’s Sun Princess for no reason. His very presence and attitude have a certain quality to it that makes him sought after by many.”

“Understatement on sought after by many,” Aayla chimed in. “Even the dubbed most beautiful Twi’lek in the Galaxy can’t make everyone in any room look at them for long periods of time and have them listen to them.”

“It’s an unfortunate side effect,” a familiar and cultured voice declared as silver devil horned hair reflected artificial lights. “My body…It was specifically genetically engineered by my family to be stronger and better in many ways as compared to a normal human just so it would be capable in housing my soul; the appearance I have just happened to be the way it is. Then, there’s my soul’s unique signature…I was once told that the siren like quality is a side effect of numerous generations of selective breeding and rituals that piled up in strengthening our blood and souls.”

“Master!” Anakin held Grogu and his bottle to his chest as he sprang up from his seat. He then noted how the Jedi master had a large black cloak on that covered his body while the other’s face had make-up on and his hair was lengthened and styled into a bun via Magic. “You’re finally awake.”

“I know that we still have an hour and a half before we are called. However, I think it would be best that we mingle with the rest of our families now.” Blue eyes met sparkling green gems and Anakin soon silently motioned for his friends to go and have Grogu sent back to the Crèche where the rest of the babies were.

With the others now gone, the blonde watched his Master manually clean up the living room and realized how the silvernette appeared to be smaller and younger. The other seemed to be somewhere in his teens and looked to be really feminine that one wouldn’t ever suspect that the older Jedi was male.

“Master, did you just transfigure yourself into your teens?”

The nine-year-old noted how the taller stopped in his tracks before he went back in doing his task. “I am currently shifted into my nineteen-year-old form, Anakin. With how things are, I thought that it would be best that my appearance would suit my attire more.”

Blonde brows furrowed and he glanced at his Master as he took the piled bowls which he and his friends ate from to the sink. The sound of running water filling the silence as the two of them moved about and he washed all the dishes and glasses which his group used.

“I think that your twenty-five-year-old form is fine the way it is, Master,” he pressed. “You’re beautiful and handsome the way you are. The broadness of your back, the strength of your arms and defined state of your muscles…There’s nothing wrong on whether you are displaying your more masculine attributes.”

“…..”

“You don’t have to simply stick to one spectrum.” Anakin continued his washing and would glance at the moving Jedi from time to time. “Sure, I might have mistaken you as a woman simply for your face and long hair. That as may be, your overall appearance doesn’t have to adhere to the toxic and commercialized beauty standards that the Holonet and media has. Your original state as it is is enough to make everyone in any room have their eyes follow you. You are perfect the way you are.”

Tord mentally snorted at how his own Padawan was trying to assuage his issues in regards to his body. For all the former Anakin constantly commented how beautiful he was in dresses and he wanted him as his wife, this version of the other was like fresh air. This version of the blonde accepted both aspects of him—feminine and masculine—and didn’t just push his views on to people. Instead, Tord found this Anakin to be more thoughtful and patient towards his surroundings and particularly to him. _“It’s like he’s closer to attitude to Vader. He’s closer to being **my** Vader.”_

Realizing where his thoughts were taking him, the silvernette bit the inside of his cheek and took such musings in hand, burned it to the ground and threw its ashes out of the metaphorical window. The Jedi Master knew that he needed to control himself and remember that this Anakin was a mere child and he didn’t belong to anybody just as he belonged to Anakin/Vader. Their situations were different and the experiences that they have don’t align. _“You have to control yourself, Tord.”_

“Thanks for the reassurances and support,” the Jedi Master uttered as his voice was thick with something unnamable. His green gem-like eyes avoiding the oddly wise blues which were watching him. “I-I’ll try to do that if that’s what you wish.”

“That’s great to hear, Master.” Anakin at that finally finished his task and dried his wet hands. “Now that we’re done cleaning, could we go out and see the displays within the Temple?”

* * *

Blue eyes watched the sight before him.

Two figures were in the middle of the Order’s main outside garden that was on top of the Temple. The surrounding flora at the moment were all brightly glowing pink and violet amidst the dark Coruscanti night and all the four natural satellites of the planet were in their full moon phases as they were in the sky. On the ground where the two figures stood were numerous red and orange lamps and large glittering golden flower shaped runes which had echoes of the Force and Mana.

Anakin Skywalker watched as his Master and Jedi Master Lucifer perform the Burigh le Gurac through singing and a series of movements that looked like they were dancing. He could see the white-haired man with blue eyes move in his ceremonial dress robes that were in white and had gold designs and watched how his Master was ethereal in his ceremonial stockinged black and violet short dress with silver embroidery.

The two men moved in synchroneity which had the Force and something that can only be Mana move; warmth slowly began to pervade the senses of anyone who watched and not much later luminescent wings sprouted on the pairs’ back. With that, the two flew up and there they continued the ritual as they danced and sang in the sky whilst everybody else watched as the two presences grew brighter in the Force.

Then, after a few minutes they went back down; Lucifer flew to the side while the only one who remained in the center area was the silvernette. Tord’s wings disappeared in a flurry of luminous fading feathers as soon he touched down on the ground and the instrumental music that can be heard changed—the solemn and sacred atmosphere was replaced by a melancholic one.

Anakin observed how his Master walked purposely to the middle of the flower shaped rune circle and knelt down as he raised his hand. The Force around everyone which had stalled began to move again as if it was slowly trying to approach its peak while Tord began a graceful dance and song number that only had him as its participant.

“Pull back.” The nine-year-old stifled a startled gasp as a hand was on his shoulder.

“Obi-Wan?” Blue eyes met cerulean opals and Anakin saw the Jedi Knight carrying his younger brother. “What do you mean?”

“Pull back your Force-signature.” Obi-Wan then sat beside him and had Ben sit on his lap. “Your Force-signature trying to latch onto my Mom at the current moment would disrupt the ritual. The result of which may harm my Mom, Lucifer and those closest to the two of them.”

Blonde brows furrowed for a few seconds and Anakin was tempted to ignore the warning given to him when he felt something in the Force nudge at him to back off so he did so. Not long after, the momentum of the Force and Mana reached its peak and the boy felt as if everything momentarily went supernova.

Everyone’s bodies were engulfed by white golden light and warmth. Anybody who had injuries were healed and those with mild illnesses were cured; along with it, everybody felt their minds and souls feel lighter and be free of darkness.

The ritual had come to an end a few minutes later and Anakin could see that his Master was back to kneeling. Suddenly remembering a thought that he had in his head, he questioned his companion. “Would you also have to wear a dress if you are to be the one to officiate the same ritual?”

Obi-Wan snorted and shook his head. “What we wear during such performances depend on what we want and the theme that each year has.”

“Sometimes Mommy wears dresses and sometimes he wears his robes,” Ben interjected as he grinned at his mother’s current Padawan. “When big brother Obi-Wan does the ceremony, he wears his ceremonial robes that either looks similar to the Jedi garb we wear or clothes that has its fashion style based from Earth.”

“That’s correct,” the cerulean opal eyed Knight confirmed. “That’s the same with Mom and Lucifer in regards to the clothes we wear. So, each year the ritual clothes that we would be seen in is different.”

“Different? Isn’t that expensive?” Anakin stared at the amused Knight and noted how Ben went out of his brother’s lap to run forward. The surrounding Jedi around them now moved as the end of the holiday of Purification was already done. “The Order must have a sizeable budget to allow that.”

“The Order has enough of a budget for supplying the clothes of all of its members. The usual robes, the specialized ones and those needed for missions and events,” Obi-Wan informed.

“My Mom himself contribute more than enough that his quarterly donations trump the Senate’s yearly budget allotment. After all, the paintings, sculptures and other artworks that he has on auction always garner expansive sums. Then there’s the matter of alchemy that can give him the rare metals, minerals and whatnot that are sold with high costs since the prices are already standard like that for them. Lastly, there are also the donations of other groups and families. The supporters of the remnants of the Obelia bloodline itself are also quite rather generous.”

“Alchemy…Magic is really convenient if he can do that,” the nine-year-old idly remarked as he felt that his Master’s Light was steadily approaching them.

“Indeed.” Obi-Wan then ruffled the Padawan’s hair. “Hey!” “You shouldn’t worry about budgets, Ani. Let the High Council and the Order’s administrative departments handle such problems.”

“I’m just curious.” The boy huffed. “I just recalled how in our History class it stated that Jedi are known to live austere and ascetic lifestyles which is why most of the Galaxy sees us as monks.”

He momentarily paused to rub the back of his neck before continuing, “That said, based from what I can see, we are far from that since in a relative scale of social classes we appear to be in the upper class and elite standing. I mean, not including the fact that our roles in Galactic Politics allow us to influence how policies and laws are made, the wealth we appear to have in possession of is more than just being abundant.”

“Is there a problem with having things in abundance, Anakin?” Obi-Wan inquired as his eyes bore into the child. “For as much as abundance we have, we do not forget to give back in corresponding amounts. The conveniences at our finger tips could be considered as payment for all the things we do for the Galaxy. Besides, its not like the money in our coffers come from corruption. They come from clean means and the blood sacrifice of a certain idiotic silver haired Jedi.”

“Seriously, darling. Referring to me as an idiot is far too much,” a familiar High Coruscanti voice complained. “What did I do this time that got you irritated?”

“Master!” Anakin smiled at the silvernette who was carrying a happy six-year-old and latched on to hug the other’s free hip.

“Hello to you too, dear one,” the elder greeted while his green gem-like eyes glanced at Obi-Wan.

“Obi-Wan is pissed to know that you went to Dathomir alone!” Ben blurted with glee. His turquoise eyes were sparkling in mischief. “He just recently found out that you left out the fact that you didn’t bring anyone with you when you went to retrieve Savage and Feral.”

Obi-Wan squawked and Anakin could see how the Knight reached for his brother but was stopped by the Jedi Master in their presence. “Come now, boys, behave.”

“But Ben is being such a nosy git!”

The silvernette merely gave his eldest an unimpressed look that had the tall Knight looking sullen while the red head in their midst made a face and stuck out his tongue in triumph. Anakin in turn laughed at his new family’s antics. “I think Obi has the right to be worried. Heck, when Mr. Qui-Gon told me how scary and dangerous Dathomir is, I got worried too, Master.”

A complicated look flashed on the Jedi Master’s face and Anakin sensed something akin to guilt pass in their bond and disappear. Tord then cleared his throat and diverted the subject as he bent a bit to put a hand around his Padawan and have the boy placed on his other hip while Ben was stationed on his right.

“Mom!” Obi-Wan effused as he got distracted by the fact that the shorter Jedi was now carrying two children on him. “I think I can carry Anakin if you wish to have the Younglings carried towards Master Yoda’s quarters. I understand that you would wish to save time and be there early to help in food preparations since our family would be having our reunion with grandfather. That said, you can’t just go about with both Ben and Anakin on you when you’re wearing six-inch heels. Who knows what might that do to your balance as you walk.”

“Come now,” Tord insisted as he walked forward carrying while his two passengers. “I have Magic and the Force to help me. Having both children is nothing since I carried heavier things before.”

At that, their group soon found itself moving towards the quarters of the Grand Master of the Order.


	8. Events During the Purification  Festival [Part 2]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone.
> 
> In this chapter, a Headcanon of mine would be given focus and probably be discussed as to how the Jedi Order became known as the too serious and ascetic monks that they are.
> 
> I know that each person has their own ideas of things. That said, in this story of mine, this Headcanon would be explaining on why the Jedi turned out the way they were as in Canon before Tord did anything to change the Order's status.

Family.

For as long he remembered when he was in Tatooine, Anakin only had himself and his mother in Tatooine. Now that he was here in Coruscant and part of the Jedi Order, his family was more than just two people now. He now has people he can consider as siblings (Obi-Wan and Ben), cousins (Padawan Serra, Masters Crewella, Alistair and even Mr. Qui-Gon), nephews and nieces (the Padawans of his attributed cousins), aunts and uncles and many more.

Anakin Skywalker was now part of a community and family that would have been perfectly complete if only his own mother was there with him. However, he knew that it was impossible for his mother to stay by his side here considering the fact that she was not a Jedi nor was she Force-sensitive. She cannot possibly understand what they were going through.

Pushing down such thoughts, blue eyes turned to watch as the rest of his new family milled about. His mind went back to how the Jedi which he was seeing was far different to the ones he read in books and was taught in their History classes.

_< It’s because most of the Jedi content that you are reading and that are in public purview are the ones after the Ruusan Reformation. The policies and laws made at that time were particular in making us look less powerful and be similar to that as mere monks with only the addition of the ability to use the Force.>_

A sandy blonde head whipped to the side and the boy gaped at the fact that he wasn’t able to notice how his own Master was sitting nearly beside him save for the four-inch-wide distance that they had. Anakin noticed how the elder had his face washed clean of his make-up and his hair was back to being to its usual shortness. Nonetheless, in Anakin’s eyes it hardly lessened how beautiful his Master was.

_< You still haven’t changed out of your clothes,>_ he pointed out and went back to what the silvernette just said a few moments ago.

_< I can change back once we return to our quarters, dear one.> _The other dismissed and patiently waited for his Padawan to voice what he had in his mind.

_< You mentioned something about the Ruusan Reformation…But what does that have to do with how different we are from the Jedi that was made after that restructuring? I mean, the way you say things mean that the Jedi weren’t naturally ascetic monks to begin with.>_

_< It’s because we weren’t simply ascetic monks to begin with.> _Green gem-like orbs then turned away from the Padawan as he noted how the elder’s eyes gained a faraway look to it. _< From the very beginning, all that were Force-sensitive came from one group. That being the Je’daii Order which was an ancient community unified by its belief and observance of the Force. Focusing on maintaining a balance in the Force, the Je'daii saw the Force as three aspects of a whole; the Ashla (Light), the Bogan (Dark), and the Bendu (balance)._

_This community lived as that as any community and civilization that existed in our Galaxy. For thousands of years, it was so until a number of Great Schisms have occurred which had resulted to the various Force-sensitive factions that we have today._

_But the point is, the Ruusan Reformation has been the one that had the greatest effect on how we are perceived today and had such great influence on how the Jedi were supposed to act. With it, we became mere tools of the Senate and a Republic government that cares far too little about us. The freedom which we had was curtailed and our very own rights of possessions were slowly yet steadily chipped away until we had so little and nothing more but bare bones of what could have made an organization of our size survive in such dire conditions. >_

Anakin remained silent in both the bond and the outside as he listened to his Master speak. The deadpanned utterance of the words evinced how they were made to be treated as facts or even a really short crash course of history. Nonetheless, even with how the silvernette was trying to keep his mental voice collected, vestiges of righteous fury would slip through their bond which made the nine-year-old realize the matter of Jedi representation and the policies of freedom and possession were definitely affecting Tord.

_< I understand that you have reservations and think that we our hypocrites considering what you are seeing now. That said, as long as I am a High Councilor, I would try my best to reverse the damage done by the Ruusan Reformation and return us to at least having the freedom which the Jedi used to have.>_

The young Padawan was soon offered a hand which he gladly took and more of their bond was opened as a reel of memories were showed his way.

A young silvernette that was in the form of a toddler was surrounded by his agemates. The objects in their vicinity were all functional and quite rather old. Their so-called toys were objects which were crudely made yet obviously well taken care of. The Younglings were playing together with what they had and the scene was relatively peaceful as they were watched over by a female Kiffar Crèche Master.

The surroundings faded and became that of a large room. A donation drive was hosted by the Order to be given to a planet that was just recently torn by a great famine and that of war. Many things were collected and among them were even toys and soft blankets which when a stray group of Younglings found it, they saw it as a wonder. Only a lone silver haired toddler remained in the sidelines and took note how his peers were in awe at how soft and cuddly the objects are.

Time soon passed and a harried looking Crèche Master found them. This Kiffar was the same as the one in the early memory and she hugged the children in relief in finding them. After which, she asked them using a High Coruscanti accented voice to leave the fluffy items alone.

That being said, two of the group’s members cried and instead of lecturing them for their reactions the woman had an anguished expression as she explained how they cannot just take things since the objects were already inventoried and the Senate would not be happy with them if the Order does not comply in giving up all that was given to it. The crying Younglings did not stop until the smallest of the group—the tiny silvernette—reluctantly volunteered to pretend and be the children’s doll.

The Kiffar in turn was startled by the sudden willingness to help but it was soon cut as officials sent by the Senate came in and eyed them with the air of distrust. At that the landscape changed again.

The boy with green gem-like eyes was older and a Padawan. Yet he appeared like he was no older than six. The still small child followed after his Master into the Refectory and realized that the only ones eating properly were the Younglings, Initiates and Junior Padawans. The Senior Padawans and all those who ranked higher were merely munching on ration bars or sipping tea while the buzz and flurry of the Refectory hid how the older Jedi were trying to act normal while bearing exhaustion and signs of malnutrition.

The Refectory was soon replaced into that of a Hallway in the Jedi Temple. Master Yoda looked far older and more haggard as he walked in front and stared at a datapad whilst his Padawan followed him. The matter of their budget yet again being lessened by the Senate and the laws surrounding them were made stricter had the Grand Master of the Order obviously feeling troubled. The boy oddly feeling…helpful…reached out to his Master and allowed the elder to lean onto his weight until they reached the Council Room. At that Master Yoda gave the child a small smile and entered the grand room alone which left his Padawan to wait outside.

The boy then found it in himself to roam the Temple’s corridors until he reached a darkened hallway and heard rustling sounds. The small Padawan hid inside one of the rarely used room’s cabinets and there the silvernette saw a male Pantoran—the current youngest member of the High Council—speak to one of the Senators of the Republic as they entered the room which the boy was trapped in. The Jedi Master was begging the Senator to help in changing the minds of those belonging to the budget committee and the blue skinned man himself went on his knees.

The Senator was refusing and were saying a number of words which denied the Jedi Master’s pleas. However, the Senator’s tune soon changed when the Pantoran remarked that he would do anything just for the other to change his mind. At that, the Senator’s eyes dimmed and tumultuous waves of lust was projected by the male. The said official then announced that he would only help the Order if the Jedi Master allowed himself to be fripped by him.

The High Councilor trembled at such a demand. Nonetheless, he mechanically stripped of his clothes and allowed himself to be roughly taken by the Senator. The length of the coupling was long and the hiding child stared in shock and horror as one of their own sold himself for the benefit of the Order. It was only after the Senator left and the Pantoran was hardly moving did the child finally decide to reveal himself. The boy carefully approached the bent over and barely breathing Council member and used on him the highest of Force healing techniques which he knew at the time. And the Pantoran’s closed eyes snapped open at that.

“Padawan Obelia,” the elder hoarsely uttered in concern. His body trying to make itself smaller as he did his best to hide the spend that was dribbling down his thighs.

“Master Ru’wa,” the child responded back as he took out from his red sling bag a pack of paper towels, bandages and Bacta patches. “Senator Naberrie hurt you.”

“I am fine, little one,” the Councilor insisted as his gold eyes watched how the boy was trying to help in cleaning him up and deal with the injuries he acquired. “What I have done needs to be done if we are to survive.”

“But—”

Master Ru’wa gave a complicated smile once he was finally able to put back on his clothes and he was capable of standing—though he was heavily leaning against the closest wall. “Please do not tell Master Yoda or the rest of the Councilors about this, Padawan. The older Councilors are already at their wits end trying to deal with the meager budget that we have and all the other matters we have at hand. I have no wish for them to continue having such troubles.”

“What about you?” Green gem-like eyes quietly noted how the Pantoran was tightly hugging himself in what could only be his way of coping.

“I will be fine, Padawan. I promise.” Those words were accompanied by a strained smile and, before the silvernette was about to comment about it, Master Yoda appeared and stared at the two for a few seconds. After which the Grand Master pulled his Padawan away for a mission.

Again, another scene change. The Padawan was then nine and he and his Master was on a planet just entering the fold of the Republic. The negotiations were already done and matters should have already been finished but the Senate was once again in its mood of making the Jedi suffer with a budget decrease.

With most of the Order now falling sick and being weak, a number of the members who have body parts that are coveted and can be sold were cutting pieces of themselves off. Kel Dor Jedi were removing their tusks, Nautolan Jedi were willingly chopping a few of their head tentacles and etc., Even Master Yoda and Master Yaddle sold their blood samples as being the two of their only kind. As such, when the boy noticed how the Crown Prince of the resource abundant and wealthy world that they were on was interested in him, the Padawan willingly approached the humanoid Prince and sold himself in exchange for financial support.

When the diplomatic mission was over, a new planetary government became part of the Republic and the Jedi Order received a hefty donation. The Padawan did not say anything and life went on as he did something similar a few more times. That said, Master Yoda found out about the transactions from one of the Padawan’s former clients.

The result of which was that Master Yoda explicitly stated that he was not happy with what his Padawan was doing. He emphasized that the other was still a child and he had no business in regards to such big problems. After which, the silvernette was then asked to make a promise of not selling his body again in exchange for money to help the Order’s money issues. So, with the Padawan not wanting to disappoint his Master, he agreed and followed that promise.

The surroundings shattered to reveal that the boy was then deep within the Archives and had what seemed like a beautifully decorated pod at one corner. Green gem-like eyes were scanning what could only be tomes of real paper made books that were in High Galactic and its owner was muttering things as he wrote on pieces of flimsies and once in a while casting bits of Magic as he held a red rock. It was what felt like half an hour the medium sized grey stone on the table just two paces beyond him glowed and it became that of shining metal. The boy was pleased with his discovery and had later on asked help from Master Yoda to have the Education Corps. examine if the metal really turned into Beskar.

A time skip was shown of a week later and the Padawan came in front of the Council. The silvernette this time didn’t have the red rock on him when he made a larger object—the size of the chairs in the Council Chambers—turn into Beskar so he visibly went pale and collapsed on his knees after the feat. An Education Corps. member examined the outcome and had confirmed it to have become that of the authentic metal and all High Council members were staring at the child.

It was when he was standing again did he propose to High Council that they sell the materials that he could transmutate with Magic. He stated that he would be fine with a few rests and insisted that his Magic can help the Order’s financial problems as long as he was allowed to help. The Council there debated and discussed but after what felt like hours they agreed.

For that, the Order’s money problems eased a bit as the Padawan would regularly turn things into the most expensive metals that he could get his hands on or know their molecular structures. His additional assistance made situations less as dire as used to be. However, the Padawan was not happy that his Magic can only make so little; so, practiced as much as he could.

The silvernette at eleven became a Knight when he defeated a Sith. In his promotion, missions happened until he was sent off by High Council which was pressured by the Senate to a system that was at war. His consent on accepting the mission was disregarded—not because members of the High Council were truly heartless and they didn’t like him—because the Senate itself pressured them to comply. They wanted him to go there and act as an envoy that would oversee the war. They wanted him to lead the place into some kind of peace with no back up and little information at hand. With no choice with the matter since the Senate subtly threatened fully stopping the budget allotted to the Jedi and even implied putting up harsh law for them, the new Knight went on his mission for a year and came back as a hardened general that got the system’s citizens to submit to him and listen to his words.

A few more minor scenes until the owner of green gem-like eyes became a High Councilor and began actively doing all that he could to change to the Order from within and that outside politically. The Knight became a Master and with his reputation he was able to find long waiting supporters of the Obelia family that were willing to come under his banner.

There, as time passed, things slowly changed.

The silver haired Jedi Master still did his best to positively influence the public, assist in the Order’s financial state and have the Senate back off and respect the Jedi. That as may be, what the said Jedi Master wanted was that the freedom and rights of the Jedi returned as before the Sith spawned Ruusan Reformation and the few select Schisms as he had read from books and seen in holocrons. The silvernette wanted themselves to be known beyond just being ascetic monks and have themselves recognized as an actual community that has their own culture and civilization that was not shackled by the Senate.

There, the reel ended and blue eyes met dimmed green gems. Anakin could see how his Master had a complicated look on his face while their bond was now currently tightly shut with no gaps being present at all. “Master…. No, Tord.”

“We are currently different from the ones you read and see in books and media for a reason, Anakin. For all that time keeps moving forward, I think that it would be best we change to return to our pasts as a community and adapt in a way we could still be able to catch up to the present.”

The hand that was holding the blonde’s tightened a bit before it went on pulling itself away. Feeling as if the elder would hide from him, the nine-year-old grabbed hold of the retreating hand and pushed himself into his Master lap. “I’m sorry,” he whispered as he rubbed his face on Tord’s neck and wrapped his arms around his companion as much as he could. “I didn’t mean to seem so doubting and see things one-sidedly.”

A soft touch and the Chosen One could feel his Master hugging him back. “It’s okay. You didn’t know.” The older man then had his Force-signature wrap him and his ward. “Whatever you may think of the Jedi due to the stories you heard in the Outer Rim, do stop and consider them for a moment. For all the exaggeration and lies, we are all mortal and we can make mistakes. The Jedi are not infallible and for this I hope you know to forgive just as we too forgive those in our midst.”

Anakin nodded at his Master’s words and, decided that with all he was shown, for that night he had enough. The small boy decided that for now he wanted to put aside the buzzing thoughts in his head and bask in his Master’s warmth as they watched the rest of the family do what they are doing.

So, the two of them stayed like that in each other’s presences most of the night. It was only when Cin and the rest of their family called their attention and had included them in their discussions and tomfoolery were they brought out of their silent moods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I have a Headcanon on why the Jedi Order always did its best in following the Senate. It was placed in Wookiepedia that after the Ruusan Reformation the Jedi Order was put under the control of the Senate as a means to show that the Jedi were not interested in continuing any war after the Great Sith Wars.
> 
> So, with that, imagine after thousands of years the said Senate became really corrupt. The Jedi became known as the Senate's Akk Dogs because of the fact they were being controlled by the said group via threats of serious budget cuts and heavily placed restrictions that could hurt the Jedi.
> 
> It was seen in the two earlier books how Tord did his best to change things and policies. And yes, some may even have thought that Tord was probably too OP in the earlier books during his younger years. That said, it wasn't always like that. 
> 
> Tord fumbled around a lot during his physically younger years (even with his mind more mature but lacking a number of past memories). Tord also had to study and learn much about the Force and what-not so he worked hard for what he had. 
> 
> Then, as for the matter of the silver haired Jedi being more understanding of things in regards to the Traditionalists factions like Oppo Rancisis, Saesee Tiin and etc., Being dead and part of the Force had him consider a lot of things before he was punted back to the past. That, and when he resurrected the High Councilors in the previous book, he ended up speaking to them a number of times more privately and found out about their own reasons. So yeah, in the Second Round of his life in the SW universe, for as much as he still clashed with the Traditionalists he didn't have the same distrust for them as before. 
> 
> To be exact, it may not be immediately shown here, but Tord is more amicable to the Traditionalists faction now. The silvernette doesn't even mind it anymore when Oppo Rancisis invites him sometimes for tea to discuss about the matters of war and diplomacy. Tord now basically treats the Thisspiasian as his really old Snake grandpa that he puts up with. The other Traditionalists too are treated/seen with a far better perception. 
> 
> But yeah, living the second time around in the same universe could give anyone a change of perspective.


	9. (180) Thoughts on the Past and Future

Tord Athanasia Obelia had a resigned look at his face.

For all the change that there was in Anakin and his personality, the boy still clung to him like glue and still insisted that he sleep in his bed. The Jedi Master had even curtly asked the other to remain in his room and sleep there and, yet even when he locked the door, the boy would still find his way into the silvernette’s bed.

Rubbing a hand on his face, Tord used bits of the Force to stealthily maneuver himself out of Anakin’s octopus like hold and sat up. His green gem-like eyes noted how the now ten-year-old was at peace being in his presence and he recalled how his Padawan skillfully turned down Palpatine’s invitation for tea yesterday.

His efforts on the Purification Holiday’s ending had wonderfully bore fruit. Anakin had become really distrustful of the Senate after being shown of the elder’s memories. It had given the Jedi Master quite the chance to drive a wedge between Anakin and most of the Politicians which served the Republic save for a certain few which the boy had been shown on how upright and/or loyal their people were. It made Anakin more sympathetic to cause of the Jedi Order and for it Tord did not mind that what he was doing can be seen by other people as manipulation.

What was important to the silvernette was that Anakin would see that the Jedi Order was not as distant and aloof as what others make it to be. Tord made sure that the current version of his Padawan would understand that the Order itself is trying its best to change and it tries to be better even with all the restrictions placed on it. He was making sure that in Anakin’s eyes the Order would be seen as family and the enemy would be the Senate or any other body that would threaten the existence of the Jedi.

_“Kark…For a Jedi I seem to be forced in making a number of decisions that either has me to be passive on what is to come or be manipulative enough just to change things. Screw moral high ground, I think I am in no ground at all with what I am forced to do.”_ The silvernette internally grumbled as he placed his face on his hands and gave a soft sad broken laugh at how pathetic it was that the very first thing in the morning that he was thinking about after waking up was this kind of Sith shit.

Anakin whined and Tord tensed as he realized that he still had a gap in his mental shields enough that the boy could feel his self-pity and all the other depressive shavit that was running inside of him. Fully closing his shields, the blonde calmed down and went back to a peaceful slumber which had the owner of green gem-like eyes giving out a deep breath and having the need to just claw out his own heart while wishing he could just recondition himself to forget all the pain.

True, he knew such thoughts were quite rather selfish. That said, he was mortal and he knows that he at least has the right to mentally complain and day dream about ‘what-ifs’ from time to time. Tord knows that anyone in his position would most likely be having similar problems as him and would be carrying quite the baggage that could render anyone just as fucked up.

Putting down his hands and placing them at his lap, he took a deep breath and released it along with the emotions which he had in him. He allowed the Force’s serenity to fill him until he was able to garner some semblance of control and have enough motivation in moving to continue the current day’s tasks.

Once that was done, he removed himself from Anakin’s immediate hold and went about his usual morning ablutions and even spent an hour and a half of Alchaka Meditation. So, by the time that his Padawan was finally awake, the Jedi Master had already done his meditation, bathed, dressed and made the breakfast for the two of them.

“G’morning, Master,” the boy sleepily greeted. His closed eyes widened at the smell of readied food that was on the table and Anakin gaped as he eyed its contents. “Bacon, fluffy soufflé panna cakes topped with honey and butter, readily cut Daelfruit and warmed Blue Milk…Master, these are…”

“They’re all your favorite,” Tord finished for Anakin as he put away the apron he wore and sat down in front of the boy. His green gem-like eyes observed how the blonde was staring at all the food as if he couldn’t believe that his Master knew what his favorite breakfast food was.

“How?” He asked and after which shook his head to replace it with a “Why?”

“How did I know you liked them?” He rhetorically asked as he reached for his own tall glass of Blue Milk—his though was chilled as compared to his ward’s. “Being observant is part of my job description as a full-fledged Jedi and me noticing what food you are fond of are just simple things for me as your Master, Anakin. Besides, we have been together for a year now, it would be quite terrible for me to not know on which food you like, dislike or have any allergies on.” 

Sipping his cold drink, he let those words sink in to his Padawan’s mind and continued, “As for the why, I thought that it would be best that I make all of your favorite breakfast food since you and your class would be heading to Illum later. Having a full stomach at the start of your trip would be good even if the Order would be providing you snacks during the ride.”

“Wait, today’s the day that we’re heading to Illum!?”

Tord ignored how loud Anakin’s exclamation was and smiled at how the other was just as lively as he remembered him to be when Tord himself brought the boy to the sacred ice caves. A wave of nostalgia came over him which he immediately released to the Force as soon as he registered it. “Yes, dear one. Today’s the day that the Dragon Clan Initiates would be heading to Illum to get your Kyber crystals and later on make your own lightsabers.”

At that, all of the remaining sleepiness in the boy disappeared and it was interchanged with alarm. The sluggishness in his movements evaporated and Anakin ran back to his room to do his own morning rituals. This in turn had the Jedi Master putting his Padawan’s food into stasis to have it remain hot until Anakin comes back for his breakfast.

Tord ate languidly as he finished about three generous servings of food and Anakin eventually came running back out bathed and properly dressed—his hair still slightly damp and his short hair a mess. “Calm down, dear one,” he said in pity at how harried the other is and wordlessly removed the stasis spell he used. “You should eat your breakfast slowly and not as if you’re in a race. Your stomach is going to end up being upset and hurting because of that if you do so.”

“But, Master…I might end up getting late,” Anakin whined as he sat down and went for his panna cakes. “I don’t want to be left behind when everyone in my Clan is going to Illum.”

Sensing that Anakin won’t heed his words, the Jedi Master internally sighed and divulged, “You are not going to be late, Anakin. I know the time on when would your group be going because I would be coming along and help act as facilitator for your Gathering.”

“You are!?”

“I am indeed,” Tord succinctly replied as he sipped his drink and leaned back on his chair. There, Anakin gave him a betrayed look for having him hurry up all for nothing. But the growl of his stomach made him pout and instead focus on his food.

The silvernette then noticed that water droplets still dripped down blonde hair so he gulped down the last remains of his beverage and stood up to head behind Anakin. With a wave of his hand, a wordless drying spell was done and he took out a comb from his soul storage. Tord gently combed Anakin’s still sandy blonde colored hair as his Padawan ate and the boy wrapped his Force-signature around his Master. “You don’t have to do my Padawan braid for me, Master. I can do it for myself.”

Tord’s hands stilled and the elder wondered if he was acting out of bounds which was why he moved to remove himself from Anakin’s vicinity. But he was stopped. Anakin had the Force pin him in place. “I didn’t mean for you to stop and go away,” the ten-year-old bit out.

“Then what do you mean?”

“You know that I can do it for myself. Yet, why do you still choose to help me? Pamper me? Care for me?” The boy turned his head and green gems met unreadable blues. Anakin took the elder’s wrist in his small hands; he used his thumb to rub circles on the porcelain-colored skin while he pondered. “For someone whose importance and influence are far above me, you worry, care and are willing to serve and sacrifice for me. It’s bewildering since I am just a slave boy from Tatooine. While you…” Anakin trails off as he sighs and grips tighter the wrists in his hold.

“As much as most of the Jedi say that I am the ‘Chosen One’ what I think of it is that it is a mere myth. I am but just a child taken in from a poor wasteball of a planet. The high Midichlorian count that I have is just but a mere coincidence.”

The silvernette blinked as he stared at how the person in front of him was quite rather the same and yet different to the Anakin which he knew.

Tord thought of the Anakin of his past and how that version of the blonde usually displayed what was on his mind via complaints and the bursts in the Force that would occur because of him. His beloved was also quite rather selfish and thought mostly of himself as he would confidently boast of his title and status as the ‘Chosen One’. Meanwhile, the current version of Anakin was more contemplative and considerate. He also had quite the knack of surprising the Jedi Master with how more adult-like and mature his thought process is along with how he would word what was on his mind.

If it weren’t for Anakin’s appearance, Force-signature, his—still thankfully present—love for all machinery and flying along with his impulse control problems and emotions, Tord would have assumed that the person presently in his midst was not a Skywalker. Which currently brought Tord back to the present as he mulled over the fact that this Anakin was curious on why he was being nice to him. _“Back then, Anakin hardly asked on the why of things since in his mind it was just supposed to be the way it is. He was the Chosen One so he thought that he was entitled to have what he wanted no matter what.”_

“Even if it is just a mere coincidence, I still want to be nice to you. It is by my own volition that I do what I do just because I want to,” he admitted as he looked directly at the ten-year-old’s eyes. “Can’t I just do things without real reason other than it is part of my interests and whims?”

Anakin let go of him at that as he turned his attention back to his food and Tord continued to fix his Padawan’s hair. “Is that just what it is, Master? You are nice to me because you want to?”

Tord sighed as he does the boy’s Padawan braid and puts in the beads and accessories which befit Anakin’s rank and accomplishments. “What do you really want to hear, dear one? What do you want me to say?”

“The truth?” The blonde threw out as he munched on his Bacon.

A pained and complicated smile finds it way on the Jedi Master’s face as Anakin couldn’t see him. “The truth you seek is complex and too…excruciating to bear.”

He insisted, “I can handle it.”

“I would rather that you have no interest in having knowledge about it,” Tord murmured as he was tying up the braid’s end and walked back to his seat.

“Master…”

“Anakin, please….”

The boy backed down at his pleading and the rest of their morning went back to its comfortable pattern.

* * *

Tord eyed all the settled Younglings one last time and nodded at the female Heptooinian Crèche Master. After which, he headed to the Crucible’s cockpit and found Professor Huyang sitting at the Pilot’s chair.

“Something on your mind, little one?” The Mark IV Architect Droid said in greeting without removing his eyes from the viewport that displayed the blue light of hyperspace.

“This and that,” he vaguely responded as he sat at the Co-Pilot’s chair and stared out into the flashing blue. “Then, things about the future.”

There was movement in his peripheral vision and the silvernette could sense that the Architect Professor was observing him. Those glowing yellow optics were most likely cataloguing his every move and trying to decipher what was going on in his head. “I presume that these thoughts of yours of the future involve your current Padawan and the resurgence of the Sith which is whispered within the walls of the Jedi Temple.”

The owner of green gem-like eyes slumped a bit at how partially correct Professor Huyang’s guess was. Though at the current moment Tord was thinking more on how could he save his youngest brother from the filthy clutches of Palpatine and get rid of the karking Sith Master.

The damned bastard unfortunately couldn’t be killed yet due to the fact that he still had a role to play and that the Force forbid Tord to just outright march towards the Rotunda and end the bloody nerf herder. Heck, the silvernette even thought of having the man assassinated by a bounty hunter. But he stopped when he realized that doing such a thing at the current moment would be foolish and might paint the Jedi Order of having any treasonous thoughts that could result them being labeled as traitors to the Republic.

Besides, the Clone Wars still needed to occur for the Vode to be placed in the hands of the Jedi and Tord still needed to figure out all the things which Palpatine had in store for them and the Galaxy. For all the crimes which he did, the Empire could have been useful in taking down the Darkness which resided outside of the Galaxy.

“You could say that your guess is somewhat right,” he stated as he put his hands up and stretched just to hear his back bones pop. Then, as soon as that was done, he placed his hands back down and situated his left elbow at the panel which was free of any buttons while putting his head on the said arm’s hand for support. “But what’s occupying much of my mind now is Yan-Yan. I worry that the Sith may approach him and find a way of manipulating him into converting with him being alone and away from the Order.”

“You do realize that Yan Dooku is no longer a child,” the Mark IV Droid pointed out. “When he left the Jedi Order he had the rank of that of a Jedi Master. For him to be manipulated by the Sith…That would be quite an impossible feat.”

“It’s not impossible,” Tord rebutted as he recalled how his brother became a Sith in his previous life. He recalled how his Yan-Yan led an army that killed billions and would oft purposely show his Sulphur Sith yellow eyes to taunt him. He also remembered how his brother cut off Anakin’s hand and later on was decapitated by the Chosen One himself as payment for the things he did. “There is still a chance for him to Fall.”

Yellow optics blinked as Professor Huyang gave what was an approximation of a sigh for a machine. “If you are so worried about him, why not visit him in Serenno? It had been years since you last saw each other so you might as well use this year’s vacation leave to go to him and stay by his side.”

“I can’t just leave Anakin alone for a month,” the Jedi Master countered even though the older Sentient’s suggestion appeared tempting. “I mean, I know that he won’t exactly be alone if I have him cared for by Father or even Obi-Wan. That, and the Dragon Clan would also be there for him. Nonetheless, I still don’t want him to be separated from me that long.”

“Then just bring him to Serenno.” The Architect Droid stood up as he went to the cockpit’s left side and pushed a few button’s there. “Bring both Anakin and Ben. Have your brother meet his younger nephew and your new Padawan while you and Dooku reconcile with each other. The High Council wouldn’t mind you being away for a month with your son and Anakin as long as you inform them in advance and have things sorted out.”

Green gem-like eyes became thoughtful and Tord hummed his understanding as he remained in the cockpit while Professor Huyang decided to check on their passengers. With him now alone, he could see that the other’s suggestion had a lot of merit to it.

He could try to convince his brother remain in the Light. He could also have his family made whole again if he used his cards right.


	10. Schedules and Meetings

Anakin’s lightsaber was still blue and Tord could see that the boy had his lightsaber hilt made the same as his past version did the first time. It was made of Durasteel and had the minimalistic appearance that most lightsabers had in the current era. _“It seems that even in this generation of Jedi few have enough interest to have a flare in their lightsabers. Though Father did say I have a thing for dramatics which unfortunately Anakin and Darth Vader had inherited in some other way.”_

“Master, is something wrong?”

Green gem-like eyes blinked and Tord noted how the Crucible was now docked in the Jedi Temple’s hangar bay. The passenger area of the ship was now empty save for him and his Padawan. “My apologies, dear one. My mind got busy enough that I got preoccupied.”

The boy simply nodded at him as if he was already used to his Master being the way he is. Anakin held his hand and dragged them off of the Crucible and into the Temple as Coruscant’s setting sun shined upon them. “What’s on our schedule now? Crèche Master Ram Iyeon said that since our Clan just came back from Illum and we recently built our lightsabers, our Astronavigation classes for later is canceled. Then, for tomorrow, we were told that we would be given the time to accustom ourselves to our lightsabers so we are given the choice to practice with the Clan or go with our respective Masters—that is if we already have said Masters.”

“Do you wish to stay with your Clan tomorrow?” Tord inquired as he realized that Anakin was leading them towards where the Heliost Clan is—Anakin was leading them towards where Ben is.

“Nope,” the sandy blonde answered. “Aayla said that her Dad is going to stay with her. Tru is going with Master Ry-Gaul back to Teevan to be part of his species’ coming of age ceremony so he would be gone for two weeks. Darra mentioned that Master Soara Antana is in the Halls of healing so she would stay with her Mom. And while Grogu is yet to be allowed his to make his lightsaber, I heard that he would be staying with Master Yoda tomorrow.”

“So, you have no wish to practice your lightsaber with your Clan because your friends would be gone?”

“Yup,” Anakin unashamedly admitted with the letter ‘p’ loudly popping. “Not that I have anything against the rest of my Clan mates; but I don’t like staying around Ferus Olin and his lackies. They’re pretty annoying, Master. They always try to bully me and Tru since we’re smaller than the rest of the kids—not including Grogu of course. And they also like to make Grogu cry since he is basically an infant.”

Tord hummed as he took note of what his Padawan shared and decided that he may need to speak to Master Ram Iyeon in regards to such instances. For bullying to happen regularly inside a Clan…It would speak of a neglect in duties for the Crèche Master to not notice and stop it.

Then, there’s the matter of having Grogu cry. The poor baby which was found in the out skirts of the Unknown Regions is the only thing which Masters Yoda and Yaddle have—aside from each other—that could show them they were not alone. They were the only three of their kind so it’s a crime to have the unfortunate babe toyed with.

“So, you wish to spend tomorrow’s time with me then?”

“If your schedule’s not busy,” Anakin murmured lowly as they wove through people. “I mean, if it is, I can just stay in our quarters and use the training droids that our Training Salle has.”

A small smile found its way in Tord’s lips and he squeezed Anakin’s hand. “I have a class for Senior Padawans at 10 in the morning and a Council Meeting at 4 in the afternoon that would last about two to three hours. Aside from those two, my schedule is quite rather free for tomorrow.”

The ten-year-old’s Force-signature flared in happiness and the bond which they have was flooded with warmth and excitement. “Can you teach me some new Katas tomorrow? So far, the only ones we were thought was Form I: Shii-Cho and Form II: Makashi with the introduction of Form III: Soresu.”

“I can finish your course in Form III since that’s what I major in and commonly use,” the silvernette offered. “After that, I can give you an overview or glimpses on the remaining forms until to Form VII: Vaapad and Juuyo and even show you the PROs and CONs of Jar’Kai.”

“Wizard!” The Padawan then had the two of them move faster until they finally reached where the Heliost Clan is and noted that their group just finished their final class.

“Master Obelia!” A male Cerean greeted as he went out of the classroom while Younglings formed a line.

“Greetings, Master Nu’vaki. I hope you don’t mind that I’m picking Ben up and he would be staying with me tonight.”

The Heliost Clan’s Crèche Master smiled. “It’s alright, Master Obelia. You already know the drill after all.”

At that, the Cerean corralled the rest of children back to the Initiate Clan’s dorms while a seven-year-old was now hugging to a black pant leg that had red knee-high boots. “I’m happy to see you, Mom.”

“And I, Firelight,” he responded before he picked up the boy with a sling bag with one arm and used to other to also carry Anakin.

“Master!?” The Padawan squawked. “I’m not a child anymore!”

“You’re ten, Anakin. I think that its fine that I carry you like this,” Tord voiced as black feathered wings sprouted from his back. “The Jedi Temple has about two hundred (200) floors not including the four towers. Our quarters are in floor one hundred eighty (180) and right now we’re in the fifteenth (15th) floor. Excuse me for wanting us to get back home earlier, dear one.”

With a secure grip on the two children, the Jedi Master went to the floor’s open terrace that was within the Temple—and that was commonly used by the Order’s Avian members—and used his large majestic wings to fly up. The speed of their trip was cut short by such means and Ben happily held on while Anakin watched how the Temple could be through a different perspective.

When they were finally at their floor, the wings disappeared with an explosion of fading feathers that appeared illusionary and Tord let down the two boys. The two Younglings then went in and soon enough Anakin and Ben were playing something on the game console that was installed in the living room.

Tord in the meantime went about in preparing their dinner and doing the rest of the day’s chores manually or with the aid of the Force. They left each other to their own devices but with how relatively ordered things are in the Obelia/Skywalker quarters the Jedi Master was soon done in all his daily tasks and finished making dinner—the hearty meal was put into a stasis as none of them were hungry yet.

Glee, enjoyment and happiness, at some point, were being projected by the duo and it made the silvernette, who was supposedly reading a report in the sidelines, quietly watch how the two are.

At the moment, it appeared like Anakin and Ben were either siblings or friends. The two of them have a very harmonious relationship and even Obi-Wan dotes on Anakin as if he was another younger brother. Because of that, it made Tord sigh at how things have terribly gone wrong in the past. That being said, what’s done is done. All he could do now is try to change things for the better as his repentance for what happened.

* * *

The High Council Chamber was already relatively lively when Tord came in. For that day it looked like he was the last to arrive but the Chrono on the entrance’s top displayed that it was still fifteen minutes early.

“Either everyone here decided to come early or someone gave me the wrong time and forgot to clarify it to me,” he joked whilst heading towards his seat. His light tone was showing that he was trying to be amused and forgiving if the latter part truly did occur. “Though, from the way I see things, you guys had already begun the meeting without me.”

Oppo Rancisis coughed with a countenance that was much more pliable compared to that of the past timeline. “Our apologies, Tord. We purposely had you come at a later time considering that we needed to discuss certain matters involving you without your presence.”

The silvernette mentally halted while his body went about in sitting like the Thisspiasian didn’t just admit to him that the High Council were being cautious of him. But as soon as he was seated, he was able to regather his suddenly scattered thoughts and put on an expressionless façade. “I assume that the Council’s discussions were a lot more fruitful without me even if the said topic involved my being?”

His bland tone could easily enough be mistaken as if he just asked about the weather. That said, it got him the responses he wanted because a number of the Councilors appeared to be sheepish while the few were now openly staring at him as if they were searching for answers.

“Why?”

“Hmmm?” Green gem-like eyes turned towards the speaker and noted that Mace was observing him—trying his best in figuring out what’s within the silvernette’s mind.

“Ever since you came back from that mission from the Blockade at Naboo you have become more silent than you usually are and sometimes stare at the rest of the Jedi as if they are ghosts. Your Force-presence could hardly even be felt anymore; it is as if you are always hiding. Then, there’s the fact that you are now willingly open in using Soul Transfer to put the souls of our older and/or incapacitated members into healthier and younger bodies.” Brown eyes were meeting the Mage’s and Tord could feel his friend prod at their bond.

“Tord, we have become concerned about you,” Plo added in. “We understand that you are worried about the resurgence of the Sith. However, the way you are acting is as if you are preparing for some kind of war that you have already seen and experienced but was forced by the Force to repeat. That is the only reason that we could think of for the weird looks that you are giving and the melancholic attitude that you now have mostly in display.”

The Mage wanted to admit at how spot on the Kel Dor was with their guess. That as may be, he kept his mouth shut as he glanced at the rest of his colleagues.

“The requests for more stringent training of the Padawans and giving them an additional Militarized curriculum; insisting that Shmi Skywalker be made as a Jedi; having Maul mind wiped and reconditioned; getting Savage and Feral from Dathomir; and the now regular practice of Soul Transfer…. What exactly did you see from your vision?”

He leaned back unto his seat as Ki-Adi finished listing out his actions and giving him a loaded question. “I already mentioned to the Council before that a war is in the horizon due to the resurgence of the Sith.” Tord’s shoulders slumped as he divulged, “In the vision that I had, a war really did occur and we were obligated by the Senate to act as the Republic’s Generals. As Peacekeepers our training was what had affected us in the first year of the war.

That being, most of the Jedi had no idea how to lead and command an army nor do they have any idea about strategies and tactics. It is because of this we experienced many losses and had our numbers experience a large decimation of members.”

Giving everyone a sad look, his hands then tightly clutched on the armrests. “Knights, Masters and Padawans were killed by the hour. It was in our second year of the war did the Jedi finally adjust a bit and the members we had dying lessened a tad bit too. Nonetheless, many were still dying.

To keep up with our need for Generals, we had all of the Senior Padawans and a number of the Junior Padawans made as Jedi Knights even without facing their trials. The mass promotion in turn had the remaining Junior Padawans and fresh Padawans made as Commanders and all the able and capable Initiates were being made into Padawans in consequence too. Because of that we were sending younger and younger children into war just to try and cope with the Senate’s demands.”

Adi Gallia at his words appeared like she was going to be sick while Yarael Poof had a horror-stricken face. Mace and Oppo had their features take on a stony expression whilst Masters Yaddle and Yoda looked like they aged a few years at the thought.

“I had seen how we fought a war and sacrificed many—ourselves and that of our men. Blood came to our hands and, as admirable it is that we try to remain Peacekeepers, being naïve during such a cruel war was what made us weaker and susceptible for the Sith’s assassins and machinations. A number of the Jedi died because they made the wrong choices and were too soft-hearted; their ignorance on the Art of War and their mercy were used against them.”

Tord recalled certain scenes of the Clone Wars which made him grimace and internally compare these mistakes to what he knew would be a greater battle that could decide the Survival of the Galaxy. “I requested for the Militarization in hopes that it would be prepare us for the worst.” _“Palpatine’s schemes and victory are just a precursor…The worst was what would come after I died. The Darkness that was outside the Galaxy would make Sidious and Vader appear like a Jedi Knight against a seasoned Grand Master. Though the matter of the Clone Wars and Order 66 take precedence due to how more immediate they are.”_

“I saw how our sacrifices were easily cast aside just because of our earlier blunder. Our efforts in adapting were considered insufficient.” There, Tord decided that he might as well open a bit of his mind to project certain scenes. The Council Chambers were then wrought by the snapshots of deaths and battles—events happening on the battlefield as Jedi fought the blurred forms of Sidious, Dooku, Ventress, and Grievous along with their Droid armada and the events which occurred in the Political field as Politicians and what-not constantly demeaned them.

All of them bristled and were affected one way or another. But what really got everyone’s attention was when Tord opted to show to them parts of what he felt and saw when Operation Knightfall transpired. The echoes of what the silvernette sensed as Jedi were culled in thousands and the feelings he had when he saw the Temple ransacked—the bodies of all that were present in the Temple scattered and bearing marks of a lightsaber and blaster fire.

Green gem-like eyes then stared directly at all who were present once they were back to being themselves. “The Senate and the Republic at a point turned its backs on us. We were hunted down as animals and made to hide. Those who are currently in power cannot be trusted which is why I pleaded for this Council to be more discrete of our matters and not show all our cards to these traitors who would soon enough willingly turn their backs on us.”

Saesee Tiin gulped as he eased himself out of his slightly curled form. “These…visions…As realistic they are, don’t you think the measures you are taking and are asking us to do are too much? Not that we are not concerned about such a thing unfolding; but if others found out about it, they would consider our stance as extreme.”

Tord’s lips twitched downwards as his brows furrowed slightly. “They are not extreme and no one would find them so as long as we keep things quiet.” He removed his hands from the armrests to stretch them.

“The reason on why I insisted that the changes be made now was so that the alterations wouldn’t be so abrupt and it’ll give us enough time for an adjustment period. For years we followed the restrictions that the Ruusan Reformation placed on us since the Great Sith Wars ended.

Now that the Sith live amongst us in the light of day again, would it not be logical to be ready for what is to come when they have eluded us for a millennium? Who knows what kind of diabolical plots and schemes they have in store? Their capacity in puppeteering our demise is formidable based from what we have seen in the warnings of the Force. For that, should we not listen to what is being told to us and think of the best way to respond to the said forecasting of danger?”

Eeth Koth massaged his temple just as Mace was now doing the same. The two men then noticed each other and nodded in understanding as they returned their sights upon Tord.

“Against you were so much of the Ruusan Reformation, even as a child. It was a mistake of the Jedi, you said it was, for us to give control of our selves to the Senate.” Master Yoda finally spoke towards his former Padawan.

“And a mistake it is,” Tord insisted as he lifted his chin up. “For the events following the Great Sith Wars, the Jedi of the past should have merely followed the first agreed terms and not be swayed by the false calls of the Senate. Due to the amendments that were later added, they placed shackles on themselves and those on the later generations.”

Now clear derision found itself forward as the silvernette glanced at the rest of his companions.

“Surely, you must remember how we suffered. How many of our own were forced to starve and pushed to the brink? How many of our own had to cut their own body parts just so they could help our brothers, sisters, children and the rest of our family? How many of us had to beg and plead these so-called Politicians while they watched us as if we are mere toys to amuse them? How many of us had to sell themselves to the highest bidder just so funds could be funneled in to the Order’s budget? How many of us were coerced to do something we do not want under the threat of harming the Order?

Tell me, were such moments not considered as a mistake, negligence or abuse of the Senate’s power over us? We were once people of our own. We have our own cultures, motives and reasons of existence that these Politicians do not understand nor do they wish to understand. Now, we are puppets made to act as bodyguards and considered by the Galaxy as a whole as Akk Dogs of the Senate.

For as much change our Representatives do in the Senate, as long as majority of these Politicians are corrupt the Sith can easily control them just as the Senate does its best to control us. It is all interconnected and this is because of the blasted Ruusan Reformation that tied us to the Senate’s bosom and unrelenting whims.”

“Tord, you do realize that your thoughts and words…,” Plo Koon began slowly.

“They are heading towards the Darkside,” Even Piell finished for the Kel Dor. “As Jedi we are expected to understand and forgive.”

“As Jedi we are indeed expected to understand and forgive. However, that does not mean we are to forget,” Tord shot back which was followed by him taking a deep breath to release his pent emotions to the Force and regain the usual calm he had. “My words are true. All of us know this. The fury which I feel is righteous and you can try to sense in the Force that I am not Dark nor do I have interest to Fall to the Darkside.”

The Magic using Jedi Master feels his co-Councilors prod around him and his own Force-signature. All of them were quiet and yet he could perceive the noises of the internal battles within their minds.

“Much anguish and regrets you have, whispers of your situation and need for help the Force does,” Master Yaddle broke the silence with such words. “Say what you are regretting and being distressed about, the Force does not. But with what you are exhibiting…Weighing on you the past and future is, I see.”

Her clawed fingers tapped on her seat as she trained her eyes to meet Tord’s waiting green gems. “Have time off, I suggest. Visit the Mind Healers too, you must do. Become better after his sessions, Skywalker did.”

Tord internally clenched his jaw at the prospect of even visiting a Mind Healer. For all he required his current Padawan to visit the Mind Healers, the silvernette found himself avoiding them like the plague just as he used to in the past. Though, this time, things got worse.

Master Yoda then loudly tapped his gimer stick on the floor to gather everyone’s attention. “What to do next, decide we must. Choices are to be made along with plans, at stake is the future of the Order.”

“We should then have a vote,” Oppo Rancisis announced. “From there, we can agree if we are to take extra precautions and consider all our options for our survival. And if most of us agree in the direction where Tord is heading, we could discuss what measures we could take.”

Sounds of agreement rang about and the High Jedi Council began the vote of whether they should consider the silvernette’s warning seriously and continue on preparing their paths or whether they should dismiss the other Jedi’s caution.


	11. Vacation in Serenno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During his vacation in Serenno, the silvernette gets reunited with his brother.

Birds flew about and sun brightly shined on the planet which was full of lush forests. Ben laughed as what looked like a gazelle was enamored in staring at his now turquoise opal eyes. Meanwhile, Anakin was doing his lightsaber Katas for Form IV.

“I thought you were here for a vacation and yet you still have your nose pointed towards stacks of datapads.”

Green gem-like eyes blinked and its owner looked up to find a raven-haired man with graying hair. “Yan-Yan…”

The said Count of Serenno gave a warm smile and Tord wanted to greet his brother with open arms; yet the memory of just suddenly being left behind had the silvernette holding his datapad tighter and giving his sibling a frown. “You’re not happy in seeing me,” the taller remarked.

Tord verbally casted a **「** **Notice-Me-Not** **」** spell along with a **「** **Muffliato** **」** on him and Yan Dooku. Along with it, he used his bonds with the children to inform them that the adults needed to talk and might be discussing things for a long time. So, they were told to use the available Service droid—that belonged to the two-story cottage which they rented for the past two days—for lunch and a few other things should they need it.

It was obvious that the Count was already long used to Tord’s antics so he patiently waited for his brother to be satisfied with what semblance of privacy they could garner. “You left me and the Order. Without any warning or semblance of advance goodbyes, you just went up and left; cutting all the bonds you have. Even mine.”

Tord’s green gem-like eyes were narrowed with the quality of glacial coldness within their depths. “Tell me, do you think that I would immediately be happy upon seeing you and welcome you with open arms for the kind of shavit you did?” A derisive sneer found its way upon the Jedi Master’s face. “Did you not consider how your sudden disappearance and cutting of our bond would affect me?”

“Tord, I—”

“You didn’t, didn’t you?” His tone was frigid and venomous. “For all the sacrifice and care which I gave, you casted me aside like I was a dirty rag you had no more want of seeing. You had all your belongings that remained in the Temple sent to our, no, to my apartment which is in Coruscant’s high economic districts. There, I got reports that you would only sometimes proceed there when I was off planet or busy with something that needed my utmost attention. Hence, it was obvious that you were outright avoiding me.”

The silvernette knew that he should stop now and control himself since this wasn’t what he was supposed to do. Tord knew that he should try to endear himself to his brother and aim to have the Yan Dooku’s good graces again. That said, now that he was here in the past and with the threat of the Sith still relatively far enough, Red Leader was rearing his head and was demanding to have his younger sibling questioned and punished for what he did to them.

As such, even though a part of him was telling him to stop and just follow what his sibling desired, a larger part of him sought answers as to why his brother left. Red Leader wanted the raven to spill everything to satiate the anger which they feel and, somehow, that part of him felt like this answer might explain to them on how and why did even the other decide to Fall into the Darkside.

Brown eyes averted themselves away. “I didn’t cast you aside. I love you far too much for that. You are my brother and compared to my own blood relatives and the entirety of Serenno you mean more than them to me.”

Tord was silent as he waited for his brother to continue wherever the raven was heading with his words. Nonetheless, for all the quiet restraint he then displayed, beneath Tord’s feet frost appeared and proliferated whilst arcs of purple lightning crackled along the displeased Jedi’s skin. “It was not of my intention to have you think and feel this way. It’s just…I was more preoccupied with a greater concern at that time.”

“And what exactly made you so preoccupied that you didn’t at least stop to think?” The silvernette put down the datapad that was in his hold and steepled his fingers. “If you just told me what it was before hand, I would have listened to you and even helped. And if I were in anyway uncapable of aiding, I would still have known and understood why you wanted to leave. I would have accepted the change with the grace and knowledge that you wanted to be elsewhere. I would have supported you.”

There, the Count snapped his neck towards his brother and scowled. “I didn’t **want** to leave, Tord! I never **wanted** to leave our family. However, it was **needed** of me. **I** **needed to leave. I had to leave.** ”

The taller man clad in aristocratic robes then began to pace. His own emotions were roiling in the Force which was saying a lot to Tord that something was wrong. After all, the Mage knew that Yan-Yan was only like that when he was nervous or troubled by something.

“You know how I am also blessed with the gift of the Unifying Force. Visions too plague me,” he began as an explanation. His hands were twitching as if they wanted to do something amidst the pacing. “The day you left for your mission in Muunilinst to assist Magister Damask, I had been receiving numerous visions non-stop. There, I saw how our Father is gone—most likely dead—and you were suffering as you carried to term a child. Then, you were later on murdered by an armored black clad man whom had a respirator on some space station.

I also saw you were in pain. So much of it; both physically and mentally that you were regularly hurting yourself to try and gain some semblance of control on the pain you feel. You were in pain because all the Jedi were killed and you were the only one left aside from the child in your belly.”

Tord’s stomach dropped at what his brother disclosed to him. Yan Dooku had a vision of what have been (the matter of Master Yoda being considered gone was not far off since the Grand Master was left utterly broken by what happened) and could be their future in the past. It was because of it his sibling was alarmed and left to the Order to probably look for a solution which the Archives couldn’t give him. _“Then bloody karking Palpatine came to the equation. He enticed my brother with the promise of power and being capable of saving those he cared about. It was probably through this Yan-Yan Fell.”_

“Muunilinst, Hego Damask II, the Sith and annihilation of the Jedi …,” the silvernette audibly murmured. He then rubbed his hands on his face as he leaned forward and groaned. _“Was Damask the one who poisoned my brother’s mind with visions??? No, he couldn’t possibly do it._

_Yan-Yan had no contact with that Sith Lord beforehand. That, and with the plans within his journals, he couldn’t have known about the possible creation of Anakin to become Darth Vader. After all, his main goal was to have immortality and share it with his apprentice who was the closest to a real son to him._

_For all the caution he had against Palpatine, he cared and trusted him enough with his sleep. Which was why, he was easily murdered in his slumber. Damask couldn’t possibly be the one to plant such worries since he would have no use for another…apprentice.”_

_“Apprentice!? Of course, Palpatine could…”_ Tord trailed off as the lead he just found led to another dead end. _“For as much Sidious could have been the one to perpetrate such dreams into existence, there is the flaw about Vader and Luke. In those dreams I carried a child to term so he should have known in the past that I was alive._

_He should have known that Luke existed and he should not have been surprised when he first heard about the boy. He should also have known that there was a high chance that Luke could redeem his father because as Dark Vader is; his very source of being came from the existence of Anakin. Palpatine should have known that it is love which can bring the other back to the Light.”_

Honestly, the Jedi Master was now frustrated. This news which the raven just gave to him both explained and made things complicated for him.

“Tord???”

“What!?” He automatically hissed as his green gem-like eyes glowed and had its pupils become cat slits.

Yan Dooku shrank back and it made Tord clench his jaw at how his brother currently looked.

At that moment the Count of Serenno was nothing like the renowned ex-Jedi Master who mastered Form II: Makashi. He was also nothing like the serious and unyielding aristocrat that made many submit to him. Instead, what the older male could see was that his brother was lost, guilty and begging for forgiveness. Yan-Yan pretty much appeared much similar to when he was still a Junior Padawan—the times when he did something wrong yet was determined with the decision he made. It was near the same and yet it was also very different considering the circumstances which it led to.

It had Tord’s heart twinging at how things have gone.

It made all the chaotic emotions within him along with his noisy mind halt in what it was doing just so he could focus on his sibling. He focused on Yan Dooku and noted how his tall brother curled in on himself to make himself smaller whilst he embraced his own being. With that, everything else then seemed secondary. The matter of his brother leaving him and doing his best on following what he thought was right was temporarily dismissed.

The cause of which was that the sight before him, at the moment, was more relevant as it touched Tord’s heartstrings and evaporated the worries he had. In response to that, it made him stand up and have the physical manifestations of his Magic disappear.

He approached his brother in auto pilot and permitted his instincts of wanting to comfort lead him as he put his logic and rational mind aside. At that moment, his youngest sibling needed him and with his nature of wanting those important to him safe and happy, both Red Leader and Tord opened their arms to the raven which they knew to be their brother.

* * *

Music filtered out of a balcony and laughter could be heard as an ex-Jedi gave tips to the two Younglings on how to properly execute Form II: Makashi. Tord silently watched how his brother brandished his blue lightsaber—which he gave back to the raven in hopes of deterring the man from Falling. That being said, he discovered that it was already too late.

In just the early few days on which he spent with his sibling, the silvernette discovered that his brother had already long Fallen and he was even in contact with Palpatine. The proof of which was that Yan Dooku and his residence itself had numerous traces of the Darkside and Palpatine’s vile brand of Force signature. Then, there’s the fact that the man himself had implicitly admitted that he was convinced that the only way that the silvernette could be saved was through the power of the Dark.

That for as much they avoided bringing up the issue and prioritized on reconciling with one another; the raven would not let up on the fact that the Jedi were already long lost and twisted. As subtle and long winded he expressed his sentiments, Tord was able to garner that the younger man supported the perspective of the need of culling of the Jedi and that the Darkness would be their saving grace. So, it was only his care now for his own brother and the resignation/ acceptance for the need of Darth Tyranus’ existence that was stopping Tord from surrendering the raven to the Council.

With how things are going, the owner of green gem-like eyes opted that he might as well have this as his last good memory of his brother before everything else goes to shit. So, he played along and quietly observed how things would go during their stay in Serenno. Their accommodations in the Count’s cliffside castle were being well used and the children were having fun with all that was there for them to see.

Tord drunk another gulp full of Tevraki Whiskey and asserted to himself how he could only save what he could. _“For all the efforts which the Force put in bringing me back…”_ He sighed and convinced himself that it is better to battle a known enemy rather than an unpredictable one.

_“To change everything without yet fully knowing all the cards that Palpatine has might make things worse and render the Galaxy all the more useless when the invaders from outside comes. Then, there’s Yan-Yan, Ventress and Grievous. All of them are enemies which I know. Maybe it is for the best to leave them as they are and consider saving them at a later point.”_

Though as much as he says that within his mind, his chest feels tight and the silvernette wanted nothing more but to claw something out within himself. Nonetheless, he doesn’t let his self-destructive tendencies get the best of him at the current moment. Instead, he did his best to distract/numb himself via drinking.

“Don’t you dare pour that on me.”

Behind the silver haired Jedi was the man’s younger brother who was holding a medium sized basin that was full of freezing water and ice. Turning towards the other, Tord had an unimpressed look at the raven. “For someone your age and position as Count, I assumed that you have already long stopped these kinds of mischief.”

Yan Dooku was frozen in place while he held the said transparent duraplastic basin. His aristocratic features had red creeping up on it as the older male said those words and it made him feel as if he was back on being an unruly Padawan. That as may be, he shook his head and gave a huge grin that had Tord feeling worried as his brother continued his approach. “Come now, brother. For as much as you smile and try to be happy in the presence of the Younglings, without them near you do little else but drink. And I know that you are hardly anywhere from being an alcoholic; you are far above that with the restraint you usually practice. Whatever it is that is preoccupying your mind is making you too dour and cynical for my tastes.”

“So, in response to me drinking and my current state of being, you thought that pranking me would be the best way of figuring out what’s wrong and lightening things up? You chose such a childish manner to proceed with what’s going on?”

“Yes???”

Tord this time directly guzzled from the bottle of the Tevraki Whiskey and let the emerald liquid’s sweet and hot taste pass through his throat. With the bottle now more than halfway through, the basin full of water was thrown by the raven and Yan Dooku immediately ran afterwards. Which in turn had Tord’s right eye twitching in annoyance as he finished the bottle and placed it at the nearest elevated flat surface.

“Don’t let me catch you, Yan, because I swear to the Force that I am going to drown you!”

The Jedi Master’s threatening shout got both Ben and Anakin’s attention as the two boys came running out of the Training Salle and into the high balcony which the castle had. “Mom???” “Master???”

Feeling a little buzzed due to all the alcohol he drank and the ability dampeners he injected, the silverenette gave a feral smile. His somber and melancholic mood got replaced with vexed and vengeful one so he used his hands as he searched his soul inventory for something that he could give to the boys for them to use. “Aha!”

Two long range water guns had themselves pulled out and Tord gave the two items to the boys.

“Yan Dooku started this water fight. We might as well finish it,” he stated as he motioned for the boys to help him in drenching his brother as pay back for what he did.

And with that, the rest of their day resulted with a large water fight that had most of the Count’s castle being soaked. Blatant use of the Force and Magic were made as streams of water from taps and other liquid sources were utilized. By the end of it all, everyone was so wet that the Younglings were shivering while the adults were using the Force techniques which they knew to keep themselves relatively warm even with the wetness.

“Firelight, dear one, I think that the both of you should now get changed,” Tord suggested as he knelt in front of the boys and patted them down a bit with large white fluffy towels. “As much as we’re Jedi and we rarely get any illnesses, I’d rather none of you get any colds.”

“Okay, Mom.” “Yes, Master.” The boys answered as they gave the silvernette warm waves of joy and affection. The red head and the young blonde then made their way back to their respective rooms.

“I guess my plan worked,” the ex-Jedi remarked. “A genuine smile is now on your face.”

Tord literally rolled his eyes at his brother’s words and directed the man a face that stated that he was ‘so done’ and just letting the younger man think what he wanted. Running his right hand through his flopping hair, he verbally casted a cleaning charm that would put back the castle into rights and deal with all the damage they made on it. “If only everyone in the Order saw this side of you, Yan…The venerable former Jedi Master Dooku being such a child would be quite the news.”

The raven chuckled and his dark gray Force-signature lightens a tad bit. “Our paths may have diverged and I chose to leave the nest. Nonetheless, I still consider you as family along with our Father and everybody else. With what I plan to do, I hope it would be enough to protect those who I care about.”

The silvernette mentally clenched his jaw and found it ironic that what led his brother to leave the Order and Fall was his worry and love for their family. The matter of his disillusionment and being a political idealist being no more but a front to cover and protect what his real goal is. That said, his manner of executing things…The betrayal, the war and the numerous deaths…Instead of protecting their family, it ended up being one of the main causes on how it became so fractured up to the point it was destroyed. _“Sidious must have twisted and manipulated him for so many years. The Darkness adding damage to the rationality of his psyche.”_

“You’re grimacing.”

Green gem-like eyes turn towards the other who pointed it out and Tord opted to ignore the observation in favor of stripping himself out of his dripping red tunics. Serenno’s air made the skin of his naked chest have goosebumps as he walked past his sibling and headed back inside the more temperature-controlled rooms of the castle.

“What did I do this time?”

“You didn’t do anything, Yan-Yan.” Tord declared in appeasement. “I just need to get out of these clothes.”

“Well…If you wouldn’t mind it, I think you should try wearing at least one of the dresses I bought for you.” The ex-Jedi suggested as he followed where the older man was going. “I mean, it has been close to three weeks since you’ve been here in Serenno, Tord. Yet, you haven’t even touched any of the gifts which I prepared for you.”

“Your point?” The shorter queried as he reached the room that he was assigned in and noted that Anakin and Ben were both just two doors away from him; the two Younglings now audibly watching what appeared to be some fictional holofilm about a disgraced prince, a space pirate and a doctor now fighting crime as spies recruited by the Republic.

“I know how you like to dress up and feel pretty, brother,” Dooku insisted. “I grew up watching how you wouldn’t mind wearing baggy shirts, masculine attires and the Jedi garbs one moment then have an interest to wear feminine clothes and use make-up and/or jewelry the other. For a male, you are quite rather fluid in how you present yourself; I and the rest of the Order have long accepted that.

So, why are you so insistent in dismissing my gifts? Were the dresses not good enough? Like, I know the type of things you want since I’m the one who usually accompanied you when you would go out shopping. Tell me if your preferences changed or the sizes were wrong—though that’s impossible.”

Tord sighed. “Would it make you happy if I wear a dress for tonight’s dinner and tomorrow’s party that you plan to host?”

The raven’s face stared at him wryly. “I’m fine even it is just for tonight. Tomorrow, you can wear whatever you want.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone!
> 
> If you were in Tord's shoes, what would you do if you find out that your younger brother or sibling was a Sith? How would you react when you got punted back into the past and was given the chance to meet said sibling before that person was decapitated by your own former Padawan?


	12. Dresses and Politics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: 
> 
> Someone Force chokes a person. Cultural objectification.

  
The link below would be about the teas (and who likes them) which have been appearing through out the entire story saga. <https://archiveofourown.org/works/29976960>  
  


* * *

Tord’s lips were set at a firm line as he entered the large Hall which they were to use. Before him stood a few of Serenno’s crucial administrative members and amongst them was his dear youngest brother who had formerly promised that their night would just have a **private** formal dinner.

“Ah, brother! I see you finally graced us mortals with your presence,” the raven greeted with a certain levity that the silvernette returned with a strained smile.

“You didn’t inform me that we would be having guests tonight, Yan.” His tone was neutral enough but Tord noticed how his brother’s cheek twitched in a way that he knew the taller man was hiding a forming frown.

Dooku said as an excuse, “Well, I guess it slipped my mind,” and began introducing each present attendee to the controlled yet thoroughly displeased Jedi Master. With that, even with all the dislike that Tord had, he still greeted each guest with the corresponding level of political mien and played the part of a good statesman and negotiator.

Topics were then brought up and discussed and Tord was really starting to regret wearing one of the attires his brother gifted him. The backless star sequined navy-blue evening gown which he wore that was paired with silver stilettos were apparently garnering quite the attention and the green gem-eye man was having enough of people complimenting his looks when it was obvious that they should be discussing the decrease of trade tax of their constituents when it looks like Serenno is entering one of its harshest dry and famine seasons.

Using the Force to tug at his brother’s sleeve and get his attention, Tord sent Yan a subtle look that told the other that he better do something, or else. Fortunately, his sibling understood him enough and the supposed pleasantries moved away from him as Dooku corralled his group to dinner and it was only there was Tord able to…partially relax.

Partially because even if their dinner had the presence of two Younglings, a number of Yan’s invitees still did their best in flirting with him. As such, Tord not only had to handle on politely turning down multiple advances but also deal with a sullen Ben and a very miffed Anakin which openly glared at anyone who flirted with his Master.

To be exact, forget being relaxed. The Jedi Master could feel how his Padawan was slowly further losing his lid each time any of the Count’s acquaintances even hinted of wanting anything more to do with him. Tord was worried that Anakin might lose himself to his anger—and as much as this version of his Padawan had yet to even show him any serious bouts of Force manifestations tied to his negative emotions—he knew how destructive Anakin’s temper tantrums could be even in the blonde’s younger years. Just thinking about his original Anakin had him mentally grimacing since he recalled how his ten-year-old Padawan was able to not only bring down the building that they were in but also their surrounding infrastructures.

So, to avoid that, Tord had to continuously sent warmth and reassurances through their bond to the boy that he wasn’t interested in any of them. It was only a few hours later of doing so was Anakin able to keep his emotions to a simmering level. Nonetheless, the blonde then hardly left his side or allowed any of the Serennian officials to speak much words towards him.

_“It’s quite rather endearing,”_ Tord mused as he traced the Japor Snippet attached to the choker on his neck, sipped his Emerald wine and allowed Anakin to guard him. _“Add in the fact that Ben is trying to be a good helper to his big brother Ani.”_

His green gem-like eyes watched how the night’s proceedings happened and once all the other guests left it was only then that the Jedi Master was able to sigh in relief. As cute as it was for the two Younglings to try and protect him, Tord was in no way pleased that his brother just placed him in such a position of surprise and subtlety made as some trophy to be showed off.

“Brother, I—”

“Zip it,” Tord interjected as his cold gem-like eyes bore into browns. “I want to know what game you are trying to play, brother. Explain to me everything and then we’ll talk.”

* * *

Tord knew that for a war that was in the scale of the Clone Wars to occur it would have taken it years for it mature and ripen. Numerous systems after all have aligned with the Confederacy of Independent Systems and it was not solely due to the pressure which certain corporate titans made.

To think that the Republic’s blatant greed itself would be one of the main catalysts for the whole Sith shit to happen…Tord shook his head at the memory of a young Amidala who believed that her democracy would be of good use in the current present when most of the officials in position were corrupt and majority of the Republic’s constituents could easily be bought or cowered into submission. Palpatine was really having it great when he was manipulating everyone to his tune.

“Master, you have been far too silent,” Anakin murmured as he pulled away the glass of Bespin Port from Tord’s red painted lips using the Force.

Blinking his green gem-like eyes, Tord noted that it was only him, Anakin and his brother awake now. Ben had already excused himself to his room as soon as the adults looked like they were about to argue while Anakin chose to stay by his Master’s side.

“I’m fine, Padawan,” he responded and eyed his now equally silent brother who was waiting for his response. “That said, what I could not for the life of me understand is why wouldn’t you just reach out to the Order, Yan! Sure, you left to for your own reasons and to supposedly protect our family. But that doesn’t mean that we wouldn’t listen to you when you need our help.”

Using his free hand, Tord pinched the bridge of his nose. “Being a former Jedi Master and someone who was also previously part of the High Council, you should know that you could have directly sent a request to the Order. You could have a request about needing assistance in terms of negotiating with the Senate’s representatives and/or aid from the AgriCorps. in regards to the plagues that your fields are experiencing. I mean, seriously!?”

Receiving no response, the Jedi went on, “As much as your pride is in the way, surely you should have thought about your constituents. How many are dying of hunger? Minister Quell Falconer’s given unlabeled numbers is worrying if it is truly reaching the thousands. And what of Senator Takeshi Kovacs hints about pressure from certain entities?”

“I am doing the best that I can already,” the Count intoned. “You do know about my current circumstance so you should understand on why I have not reached out to you, to Father or anyone in the Order.”

Tord opened his mouth to admonish the raven and point out that he didn’t care about the Dark when he remembered that Anakin was there with them and that Yan was too stubborn for a simple single argument to change his mind. For that, he snapped his mouth shut.

“Dear one, could you please let go of my hand? I’m going to put down my drink now.”

Concerned blues looked at him in assessment and not much later the silvernette was able to place his near empty glass down at the nearest table. “Master?”

“I think we should return to our quarters, Anakin, and get some rest,” the Jedi Master stated as he removed his bare feet from Anakin’s lap which the boy had just a few minutes ago insisted to give a massage. “The Count and I would be continuing our discussion tomorrow morning once we’re well rested and our minds are clear enough to look for a solution where a compromise could be made for two sides.”

“Tord, I’m sorry,” Dooku apologized for whatever it was he wanted to apologize about and understood that his brother was most likely going to help him one way or another even if it meant getting into trouble.

Giving a dismissive wave of his hand, Tord stood up from his seat on the sofa and picked up his stilettos. With that, he left the Study which his brother has and made way to his quarters with Anakin on his heels.

* * *

Yan Dooku watched how his brother easily mingled with the other nobles and high-ranking officials of Serenno. For as much as Tord declared he had no love for politics he has a stellar talent for it that it was quite rather obvious how royal blood truly runs deep in his veins.

The Count was able to notice how effortless the other’s grace was and people immediately flocked to wherever the silvernette stayed. All eyes were on the Jedi Master and every word that came out of his lips captured his audience’s attention.

_“Though Tord repeatedly explained to me in the past that it was because of the siren like call of his blood and soul towards those around him. Brother made it clear that it was a mere side effect of numerous generations of selective breeding and rituals that piled up— its purpose is in strengthening their bloodline’s blood and souls—and it wasn’t as if he was purposely using Magic to do that._

_Tord only permits those parts of himself to be free of his shielding when he needs it—public functions like attending Senate meetings and what-not. His innate gifts and talents would have made him the best Politician that the Republic would ever have to offer. Too bad my brother prefers the relatively quiet life of a Jedi instead that of a Politician. Tord had always found remarked how he disliked too much of the public’s attention.”_

Speaking of attention, among that attention given to the elder, the ex-Jedi detected how his brother’s Padawan hardly removed his eyes from Tord. Even with all the shielding/ restraint that Tord does the past few days and even before this party, the young blonde would prioritize placing his focus on his Master. It was if shielding or none, the effect was the same with the boy. Yan Dooku noted how those blue eyes sparkled and darkened depending on what his brother did and it unnerved him to see such avid complicated interest and devotion from someone so young. _“Kark…And that kid is just ten-years-old.”_

The first time he saw it, the raven thought of informing his brother about his Padawan’s inclinations towards him. That said, just as he was about to approach the silvernette about it, he discovered that it appeared like Tord has his own mutual fondness for the blonde that bordered beyond what was normal of anything parental. Those green gem-like eyes would find its way tracking wherever the young blonde was and Dooku could sense a touch of longing in them that was making the ex-Jedi have question marks in his mind.

The Count also noted how the two of them seemed to revolve around each other. Like satellites, they would be drawn in to each other’s presences and they would always seek each other out. With it, the raven could already sense that even if the boy was already Knighted, one would not be able to fully be without the other. Obelia and Skywalker…There was a certain ring to it that seem to foreshadow how great of a team they would be in the future.

Shaking his head at where his throughs brought him, the Count of Serenno hid a grimace as he heard one of his guests speak. His brown eyes turned to where his brother stood, surrounded by a throng of admirers and politicians discussing with him what steps Serenno can take in mitigating the economic damage that was to come with the famine’s occurrence, and saw how the older man simply ignored the loud drunken declarations of a guest which usually led trade with Serenno in behalf of his own planet.

“Come now! Tell me you agree how Master Obelia is so similar to our planet’s Omegas,” the human-like being incessantly and noisily emphasized to his companions which appear to be of the same planet as him. “Soft, small, bewitchingly beautiful and is able to create children of the finest quality. His status as a male Omega should have him the corresponding value and treatment that he deserves. He should be left at home decked on the most beautiful jewels and the finest accoutrements whilst locked in a golden cage.

The Jedi Order is simply putting him to waste by letting him out into the world and permitting him to travel from one planet to another. Who knows what kind of slavers would take an interest in him? Though, if ever does get captured and auctioned, I wouldn’t mind buying him just so he could be chained to my bed.”

There, Yan Dooku was both livid and ashamed at how that individual spoke. The Count knew that he was toeing a fine line and he might fully lose Tord if he was to continue on with his path. That said, for that bacchanal bastard to vociferously just run his mouth and make his brother think that he was fine associating with people that belittled his existence. Dooku wanted nothing more but to Force Lightning the karking jerk.

His brother who had already given too much while raising him and is still willing to help him even with the way their paths had diverted—Tord that morning even had patiently and painstakingly discussed with him the actions which they could take that would help Serenno and bring him back in contact with the Jedi Order without damaging Dooku’s pride. That, and Tord even willingly played along for this afternoon’s party. It irked the ex-Jedi that people could focus on having such rapacious and shortsighted thoughts towards his too selfless sibling. _“Tord might misunderstand. He might think that I support these kinds of drivel,”_ he thought in worry.

Yan Dooku then clenched his jaw and was about to have the man escorted outside by his guards and made to disappear for his later torturing when he felt something shift in the Force. Snapping his head up to Tord, he expected to see that the silvernette was fed up and the one to move. Yet, with the way those green gem-like eyes were staring at the young Padawan’s direction meant that it was Anakin who was influencing the entire venue through the use of the Force.

The boy’s hand which he had seen to previously hold a glass of juice was bleeding as juice remnants and glass shards fell to the floor. Those blue eyes of his was too dark and the very air around their venue went colder as the Force swirled in his anger.

Dooku watched the blonde disregard his own injury and act as if nothing was wrong with him. Anakin approached the group which the humanoid spouting nonsense came from and ordered, “Shut up.”

Everyone’s focus then went to the Padawan and waited for the other party to react. The Count knew that he should immediately stop things from escalating any further. However, he too was curious on what would the child do.

“What!?”

“I said you need to shut up,” the child clad in an ornate white garb similar to the Jedi’s tunics repeated in command. The very presence around the Youngling demanded that he was to be followed.

“Why would I? It’s only the truth,” the pale skinned and brown-haired humanoid asserted. His grey eyes stubbornly met those furious blue. “Your Master could be considered to be a wonderful Omega.”

Anakin clenched his jaw and everyone could feel how the air drew tighter around them—the atmosphere being nearly literally suffocating. “As much as your planet and culture sees it as such, may I remind you that not all Humans have your people’s designation system.” The boy’s tone was acerbic and cold as he continued to tongue lash his opponent. “Throughout the Galaxy, Humans are indeed prolific and the most abundant in number. The cause of which is that they are the most adaptable and their genes evolve in ways other species cannot.”

“Your point?”

“My point is,” Anakin frigidly intoned. “Your people evolved to have those designations to continue your existence in your planet. That said, the rest of the Humans did not. In short, you should stop pushing your views on other people because it is worthless in the grander scale of things.”

The raven sees the boy curl his bloody right fist and notices that the brunet was beginning to have signs of difficulty in breathing. “My Master is nothing like you. He is undesignated and he does not need of any of the crap your planet has. Your talks about treatment and value are irrelevant since what you are proposing will degrade him which in itself is unacceptable. He deserves none of that since he has been nothing but gracious towards your group.”

Everyone could then see how Anakin’s opponent rose in the air and claw at his throat. His skin color was rapidly changing as oxygen was leaving his lungs and Yan Dooku could see how Anakin’s bloodied fist was curling tighter as if it was holding onto something.

“Your very actions and prejudice insult my Master. Your assertions of the Jedi Order not knowing how to properly treat its members are nothing more but slander. What my Master does is up to him to decide because he is his own person and you have no right to insist such inane perceptions.”

It was when the brown-haired man was close to dying a voice was then heard.

“Anakin.”

That one call of the other’s name had the Padawan dropping his enemy as if he was a sack of potatoes and the boy frowned. His darkened blue eyes turned to the person who called him and there the Count spotted how Tord was holding on to the white wooden pendant that hung onto his neck.

“Come,” said the silvernette as he held out his right hand and the sea of people surrounding him parted to let the boy approach. And immediately Anakin obeyed as his eyes zeroed in how the elder was touching the thing that was on his neck.

“Wha-what’s the meaning of this!?!?” The formerly heaving humanoid sputtered. “Your Padawan just nearly killed me and you are not going to apologize!?”

If looks could kill, the raven could say that the man would have already been six feet beneath the ground. Tord’s own freezing stare coupled with his displeased aura cowed the man. “I would have no need to apologize since what my Padawan said is truth. I could have you arrested for defamation and slander. Furthermore, what do you mean by Padawan nearly killing you?”

Tord then gave a glance at everyone in the room with a bright and beautiful smile. “No one saw such a thing, right?”

The Jedi Master’s tone at the end was neutral and unthreatening. However, everybody—including Yan Dooku himself—felt the need to agree as their instincts screamed at them to obey or they would face consequences which they would not like. So, murmurs of assent rang out and anyone who the brunet tried to implore for support turned away from him.

“See, Mr. Luu’ra. You should know when to keep your opinions to yourself when it is obvious that no one agrees with you.” The smile on Tord’s face became vicious and all who could see it felt their blood run cold. “If you continue on with your claims, I could definitely assure you that being arrested would be the least of your concerns.”

And just like that, the heavy atmosphere disappeared as Anakin finally reached his Master and Ben also found his way beside his mother. With the two Younglings now beside Tord, people soon understood that even a mere Force-sensitive child could be dangerous and be a good guard if given the chance.

It made the Count sigh— at how his party turned out the way it is— and had his guards round up the vexing bastard and his party. What anyone wouldn’t know won’t hurt them so the raven made sure to keep the said prick for later torturing.

* * *

The party already ended and everyone in their group was exhausted.

The Count of Serenno watched as his brother didn’t care that the floor length red beaded-lace dress which he wore to the party was getting wrinkled or that with his six-inch red high heels he shouldn’t be carrying a child. Tord carried Ben back to his room, changed him to his night clothes and tucked the boy in for his bed.

He watched as his brother give his son a kiss on the forehead and wrap his Force-signature around the other warmly before having it retreat. It being Tord’s means of saying a wordless ‘I love you’ or ‘I cherish you’ to those who he cares about.

“That was exhausting,” Tord remarked as soon as they were out of Ben’s room.

“Understatement of the year, Master,” Anakin declared as his eyes roved around the Jedi Master’s stretching form that had his arms spread upwards and highlighting more of the backless cut which the form fitting red dress has.

Dooku cleared his throat to get the duo’s attention and stop the blonde from what he was doing. “My apologies that the both of you had to face bigots like that. If I had known that Ranuwa’s representatives would be like that I would have not given them an invitation.”

The Jedi Master muttered dismissively, “It’s fine. I felt your own anger when the man was blithely making his opinions known.”

“Nonetheless, my sincerest apologies.”

Green gem-like eyes rolled and the silvernette moved his shoulders in circular motions as he continued his stretches. The three of them move through the long hallways of the Count’s castle and just when they were about to separate the raven decided to suggest that they go watch a movie in his study.

Tord raised a well shaped brow at the proposal and turned to his ward for his opinion. At the blonde’s shrug the three of them went to Dooku’s study as prompted and stayed there to watch the supposed latest hit holofilm that was rampant in the Galaxy at the current time.

“A sci-fi/action holofilm that has a dash of romance in it,” the red garbed Jedi muttered at the sight of the movie choice that was displayed on the large viewscreen. “Please tell me that there are no sex scenes in this, Yan. Anakin’s still too young for those kinds of things.”

The Padawan protested, “I’m not that young!”

“You’re ten, dear one. If that’s not young I don’t know what is,” the elder shot back as he sat down and took off his heels. His hands then went on taking off the ornaments which were in his hair and allowed the long silver strands to fall to his back as he combed through it with his fingers.

In the periphery of his eyes, Dooku sensed his brother send what he didn’t need into his Magical storage pouch wherever he hid the accursed thing and detected that the young Padawan languidly draped himself beside his Master as if it was the most normal thing in the world. The duo’s dynamics was now really intriguing him since it showed signs of being more than just a Master/Padawan pair.

“Yan, is something the matter?”

Brown eyes blinked and the man in question realized that he must have been zoned out into his thoughts far enough so he shook his head. “I’m fine,” he responded as he pushed the remote to start the movie and opted to place his focus there.

Fortunately, his chosen distraction was enough and time passed sufficiently that the next moment he even thought about his brother he found the older male nearly finished with a bottle of Crème D’Infame.

“You’ve been drinking a lot today,” Dooku mused aloud. “I even saw you inject yourself with two vials of your dampeners in the afternoon and three more just before dinner.”

“I am merely in just one of my moods today, brother.” The bland tone nearly muffled by the covering of a wine glass holding glittering violet alcohol.

The Count sighed as his brown eyes assessed his brother’s supposedly relaxed form. “Is today really just one of those days?”

* * *

**Author's Note:**

This is how I imagined Tord would base his look on for the Formal Dinner.

Just add in a Japor Snippet on the Choker.

As for the afternoon party that went until evening, Tord based his look and get up from below

and had the Japor Snippet also on.


	13. Song and Pining

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, to my dear readers.
> 
> The song "Some Say" by Nea would be used in this chapter.

“You could say that,” Tord mumbled as an excuse than explain to his sibling that he was busy about pondering about the pasts and the future.

“Mr. Yan, what do you mean by one of those days?”

With Anakin’s attention now on the ex-Jedi, Tord continued to sip on his wine. With it, he watched how his younger brother explained to his Padawan how on some days he would sometimes wake up hollow and have the state of not feeling any emotions.

He observed how Anakin took in the knowledge that his Master would sometime be in a state of pure unfeeling rationality—Yan divulging how this comes and goes for Tord and how the Jedi Master found it unpredictable and yet not wholly unwelcome.

“So…The reason you’re like that right now is because of that?” Anakin bore his eyes into him and Tord didn’t avoid it.

“You could say so,” he muttered. _“Though, what’s happening the past few years is the opposite. After I met you, moments like those became sparser and sparser until they disappeared. More often than not, I feel…much more. After I met you, the past and the present you, my emotions have become haywire enough that not feeling anything at all seems like a blessing.”_

“Anyway, dear Padawan of mine,” Tord diverted. “I think it is time for you to go to bed. The movie we’re watching is now rolling its credits.”

“But, Master~~~”

Yan-Yan turned at his elder sibling with a twisted curl of his lips at the blonde’s whining. His brown eyes darkened as a thought flashed through his mind before it returned to its usual lightness. “Why don’t you then sing for us, brother? After which, Anakin would go to bed.”

“Yan…”

The young blonde’s internal debate about the matter finally finished and he appeared to have come to a decision in regards on whether he would back down as accordance to the raven’s request or continue his protestations. “Yes, Master. Why don’t you sing for us? For me? After that then I promise to go to bed.”

There, Tord noticed how the raven’s cheek muscles twitched as if he was fighting off a grin on how he made Anakin bite his bait. Though, maybe Yan-Yan’s interest of victory was making his own brother sing even if the elder had no interest of doing it at the moment.

“Fine,” he conceded as he put down the wine glass in his hand and he tapped his fingers on the sofa’s armrests that was timed with a wordless **「** **Canticum Locus** **」** that had a floating light blue illusory screen show up. The screen’s high galactic letters and numerous buttons had the Jedi Master turning towards his companions.

“What kind of song do you want to hear?”

Dooku turned his sights to the boy which had both the two Jedi Order members understand that he was letting Anakin be the one to decide. “Umm…Maybe something about the holofilm we watched, Master? I mean, you could probably make a song about how the protagonist seemed to be willing to wait for her beloved to take notice of her.”

Tord stared at Anakin and he found himself tightly clenching his fists that he feels them bleed. Relaxing his hands, he shook his head and he pressed in a couple of commands and a melody was soon heard.

( **A/N:** You can listen to the song "Some Say" by Nea when reading this part. [Listen to the Song through this link.)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w8AYmSdaQZI)

“Hmm, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah.

I will find the time, we will find the timing

'Cause you are on my mind, I hope that you don't mind it.

You know that I want you, you know that I want you next to me

But if you need some space I will step away.

And I know it might sound stupid but for me, yeah, yeah

I just gotta keep believing and I've heard”

Green gem-like eyes closed and Tord’s shielded Force presence unfurls itself from its hiding. From hardly being felt, the Jedi Master’s Light allows itself to be perceived and stretch out. Anakin soon enough automatically latches onto it and wraps his own Force presence; their signatures were weaving itself around each other and the young blonde was hardly letting Dooku’s own Light touch the silverenette’s.

“Some say you will love me one day;

And I will wait, I will wait to get your loving one day.

Just say you will love me one day;

And I will wait, I will wait to get your loving one day.”

After that stanza, Dooku sighted his brother bring up his right hand to the red ribbon that was on his neck. The elder’s deceptively delicate hands had itself touching the white colored wood pendant that was attached to the glaring cloth. _“That…thing…My brother isn’t usually up for such rustic objects but he has it on his neck the past two days while wearing dresses. The source of that ornament must be someone important to him.”_

“I promise that I'll try, that I will try to meet someone

And there's so many guys, you told me I deserve someone.

I wanna call you up but maybe it will only make it worse

I guess that I just don't know what to do with myself.”

Brown eyes looked around and it espied his brother’s recent Padawan, Anakin Skywalker, gaze at the Jedi Master so intensely. Yan Dooku found this baffling since the boy was no more but ten-years-old so the intensity in his eyes shouldn’t be existing. That kind of interest shouldn’t be there at all because the boy’s libido shouldn’t even start to waken yet.

Curious, he used his Force-signature to garner more information about the Youngling when he realized that Anakin was weaving his Force presence with Tord’s. As soon as his Force signature came anywhere close to Tord’s Light, he found the blonde’s own brightness pushing him back and doing its best to hide away the Jedi Master’s Light. _“Ah…It isn’t lust. It is the want of wanting to keep Tord to himself; the want of possession.”_

“I promise that I'll try, that I will try to meet someone;

And there's so many guys, you told me I deserve someone.

I wanna call you up but maybe it will only make it worse;

I guess that I just don't know what to do with myself.

'Cause I know it might sound stupid but for me, yeah, yeah

I just gotta keep believing and I've heard.”

Then, at the song’s mention of meeting someone else, Yan Dooku detected how those blue eyes darkened in signs of anger. Those eyes’ darkness only lessened as soon as it focused on how Tord was touching the wooden pendant on his neck. _“Wait, I think I saw something like that once when I was on a mission in Nal Hutta. A mechanic native from Tatooine once had something like that and called it a ‘Japor Snippet.’ She once stated that it was a charm for good fortune. But depending on the additional marks placed on it, the pendant could have many other meanings. It could be a promise of…”_

The Count discovered that his staring must have been long enough since Anakin’s eyes met his. Those blues were gazing at him in challenge at whether he would tell the other off. Yan Dooku chose to remain silent and, at that, the blonde gave a predatory grin that shouldn’t belong to the face of a child.

“Some say you will love me one day;

And I will wait, I will wait to get your loving one day.

Just say you will love me one day;

And I will wait, I will wait to get your loving one day.

Oh-oh-oh, oooh

Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh

Just say you'll love me one day.

Oh-oh-oh, oooh

Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh

Just say you'll love me one day.”

The said expression changed into a much more neutral one as Anakin placed his attention back at the singing individual in their midst. The raven could see that his elder brother now had his eyes open and was looking back at his Padawan.

“I'll give you space to the moon if it's what you need;

Just say you one day will bring back yourself to me.

Some say you will love me one day;

And I will wait, I will wait to get your loving one day.

Just say you will love me one day;

And I will wait, I will wait to get your loving one day.”

The two appeared to be having some kind of moment and, somehow, Yan Dooku felt like he was intruding something very intimate. The way they were staring at each other’s eyes—it wasn’t that of lust; but instead, it was acceptance and a type of understanding. It was as if they both knew that they would always be there for each other.

Their woven Force signatures were far too mixed together that the Count felt like he was sensing only one being and that was impossible. After all, even with all the intermingling, one couldn’t just make two different souls accept each other as if it was their missing half. What he was seeing was unheard of.

“Oh-oh-oh, oooh

(Just say you'll love; just say you'll love me one day)

Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh

Just say you'll love me one day.

Oh-oh-oh, oooh

(Just say you'll love; just say you'll love me one day)

Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh

Just say you'll love me one day.”

The song ended and Dooku noticed how his brother had yet to remove his hand from the Japor Snippet or his attention away from the boy. Clearing his throat, it was there that the duo turned to him—Anakin was grimacing at him while Tord blankly stared back.

“I think that it’s time for your bed, Padawan. Your Master and I would soon be retiring too.”

The blonde sighed and stood up from his seat. His blue orbs glancing at the two men still seated.

“Go to bed, Anakin. You would be learning Form V: Djem So and Shien tomorrow so you need to be at your best form.”

“Yes, Master,” the boy mumbled as he avoided the high heels that was on floor and went out of the living room. The sound of a door opening and closing soon told the two adults that the Padawan was now gone and heading to his destination.

“That went well…”

Dooku snorted at his sibling remark before he debated on whether he should bring up the findings which he had.

“If you have something to say, Yan-Yan. Just say it already.”

Having himself called out like that, the ex-Jedi used the remote to shut off the viewscreen and stated, “It’s him, isn’t it?”

“What???”

“The father of the child which I have seen in my visions…,” he slowly began. “Anakin Skywalker would be the one to impregnate you. He would be the one to become your future partner.”

Tord looked away from his brother as he held the Japor Snippet in his hand tighter. “He’s my Padawan.”

Brown eyes rolled and the raven stood up to approach his elder brother. Once he was close enough, he knelt in front of the silvernette and took both of Tord’s hands into his own palms.

“He may be your Padawan at the moment nonetheless he would be Knighted at a point. Once that’s done, he wouldn’t be your ward anymore. He may then pursue you and after which you can say ‘Yes’ to his courting.”

Green gem-like eyes then met brown and the Jedi Master’s lips curled downwards. “You do realize that it’s not as easy as you say.” Tord squeezed the hands which were holding him. “Anakin and I have an 83-year age gap and people might say that I groomed him. Besides, Anakin doesn’t even have any interest in me.”

The Count scoffed and looked at his brother disbelievingly. “So, what if you have a large age gap? You and him wouldn’t be the only couple in the Galaxy who has that nor are you the couple with the largest known age gap that exists. I mean, it’s basically written in the Galaxy’s current ‘Did You Know?’ section that the largest age gap that is been going on between a couple is 700 years and that’s between a Neti and a near humanoid.”

He tugged his hands to have Tord be serious with him. “The Galaxy knows that there are different species in existence within its domain. Inter-species relationships have already been long accepted so your status as a Mage and Anakin being a Human could be of help to the age gap matter. 

As for the matter of grooming, even with the short time which I have spent with your Padawan, I could definitely say that he wouldn’t be the type to be coerced in doing anything he doesn’t like. He’s too headstrong and appears to be the type of person who would fight or search for any other options just to avoid what he doesn’t want. So, it’s kind of moot that anyone could consider grooming Anakin when he’s worse than a wild Rancor.”

“Hey!”

“It’s the truth,” Yan Dooku intoned. “For the supposed ‘Chosen One,’ his very nature is as wild and untamed as that of a Rancor or the very sandstorms of Tatooine. You can take your pick on either comparison.”

“…. I think that the better comparison for him would be Tatooine’s sandstorms…”

The taller man observed his brother and seeing that Tord wasn’t going to again unless spoken to he continued, “Okay, he’s a sandstorm from his home world. But the point is, there’s nothing wrong if you would have a relationship in the future. You wouldn’t be the first Master/Padawan pair that wouldn’t follow the usual route of Parent and Child bonding.

A few Masters older than us have had relationships with their former Padawans or former Grand Padawans. Like, as secretive it is considering how the only attachments that are currently allowed are Familial, it doesn’t hide the fact things happen. As long as two sides are consenting then that’s fine.”

“….”

“Then as for interests…,” Dooku began. “You have known him far longer. Surely, you could sense that he has his eyes on you.”

“It’s just an infatuation,” Tord shot back. “What he feels would come to pass. Besides, who said anything about me having an interest in him too?”

The Count sighed at how his brother was becoming defensive. It was as if his brother knew about his own predilections but was denying it. His brother was apparently trying to stick with the ‘upright’ character which he had and ignore his own pining that anyone who knew the silvernette enough could sense. “Seriously, Tord. You can deny all you want but it’s the truth, isn’t it? You feel something for Anakin. And no, I know that you aren’t some kind of pedophile since it’s obvious to anyone who knows you that this ‘affinity’ which you have for the boy is only for him.”

Just as the other was to open his mouth, Dooku interjected, “Look, you shouldn’t be feeling conscious just because of your age gap or whatever other excuse you have that you could use in saying ‘No’ to what could only be the inevitable. The both of you feel something for each and, whatever it is, it would still result with the crashing collision that you couldn’t avoid no matter what you do.”

Tord used a bit of the Force to pull his hands away from his brother’s tight grip. After which, he placed them on his lap—clutching onto his skirt—and looked down to stop seeing the raven’s insistent visage. “You say as if the future cannot be changed. You should know that the Future is always in motion as Father would always say. Besides, out of all species, Humans are the most fickle beings and could change instantly without knowing.

Anakin’s infatuation for me might only last for a month more or a few years and then it could be gone next. As such, why would I have to let myself deal with the fall out of such a matter? Avoiding him now would most likely be the logical option to not feel any further.”

The raven huffed at his brother’s stubbornness. “For the love of…He’s Human. You’re a Mage—a mere subspecies of Humans. Both of you are as fickle as any Human could be. Even if you avoid him and push him away, it wouldn’t stop the pining that you’re doing. Heck, by the way you’re acting, you’re already far too deep in being invested in him. It’s the reason on why, as much as you say that you want to run away from him, you stay and make sure that his situation is okay.”

Forcing his brother to look at him by putting a hand under his chin and making him look up, he emphasized, “I get it. You want to change things as based from the futures each us of saw. That said, can’t you just decide to accept some things? Not everything in the future must be that bad.

From the way I see it, you really did love him since even if carrying your child to term meant death you did it anyway. You decided to keep the child and protect it until the babe grew to become the teen which was in the space station that you were killed in.”

Dooku frowned as his eyes momentarily looked away as if he recalled something. “Now that I think about it, the young man I saw definitely has a mixture of Skywalker’s and your features. Therein, it only adds further proof that you and him would be together.”

Shaking his head, the ex-Jedi returned his eyes back at the green gems looking at him. “But point is, can’t you just let things with him and you go naturally? Accept that you and him are mutual in whatever it is you have and let nature take its course.”

There, Tord have had enough and pushed his brother away and augmented his movements with the Force. Picking up his heels, he said in goodbye, “Look, just drop it. So, what if I pine? I’ll decide on my own so stop pressing.”

At that, the door to the Living Room opened and Tord closed it with a loud ‘Bang!’

* * *

Soft and silky silver hair on satin sheets and the tightly curled up form of a slumbering Jedi in his night clothes; Anakin Skywalker watched how his Master was fast asleep and was yet again being plagued by his dreams. Anakin Skywalker was once again angrily glaring at the karking sleemo which was making his beautiful Master cry.

The small ten-year-old both loved and hated it when his Master dreamt. It was through these dreams did he understand more of who his Master is and it was through these dreams on how he found out the truth. _“My Master is a Time Traveler.”_

He discovered that fact when one night just a month after he was just made as a Padawan; his Master had accidentally fell asleep and dreamt with their bond being open. It was there, when the silvernette was distressed, Anakin woke up to his Master whimpering and the man’s shields were down enough he could see what the elder saw.

He saw how the other version of him met his Master. He saw snippets of the other him being given many things including love, faith and obedience. Yet, that version of him cast it aside from some good for nothing woman who still cheated him.

It was there after that night Anakin asked the Force if what he saw was a mere possible future or something truly of the past. The answer he got was the latter and it explained many things to him. But it also placed many questions into his mind.

That said, after that night, Anakin decided to roll with the punches and the young blonde learned more of what the other him did. His Master basically had a life of pain, suffering and sacrifice as he saw the snippets of the young version of him reach Knighthood. Then, from there, things got more disjointed that the Chosen One couldn’t understand anything further aside from the fact that there was some kind of war and the other version of him was not only committing adultery but also impregnated his mistress when his own wife— _“Master is my wife! Master is my wife in the past and we have two children. I have a beautiful son and daughter with Master!”_ —was pregnant with his offspring.

_“No wonder the Force stated that he **was** mine and **is** to be mine,” _Anakin had once mused as he brushed away the few tears that fell on the elder’s face. _“No wonder Master looks so conflicted sometimes. At certain moments he looks like he wants to flee from my presence and yet he would remain by my side or even want me close to him._

_The other me broke him. The other me damaged him. Yet Master still loves him. Master still loves me.”_

Now, Anakin hated the other him. If anything, the young ten-year-old wanted nothing more but to wrap his hands around his other self and throttle him. If not, the current version of the Chosen One was open to Force choking the damned bastard just to ease his anger.

Shaking his head to gather his scattered thoughts, the Padawan held his Master close to him and wrapped his Force presence more tightly around the older male. “Shhh…. Master, I’m here. I’ll never leave you. I’ll never be like him,” the ten-year-old murmured as he kissed the silvernette’s forehead. “Please stop crying. I love you and that won’t change.”

Murmuring more sweet nothings to the crying Jedi Master, Anakin watched the life that his Master had while the other version of him was being a karking prick and making the kind elder experience difficulties. _“For the love of the Force! If I was there and seeing that Anakin, I would have already stabbed my lightsaber through that idiot’s gut.”_

And with that, Anakin slowly calmed his sleeping Master down and the two of them went to slumber with more peaceful dreams. Without much problems in his part, Anakin used more of his control of the bond to steer the elder away from his nightmares and ease the man to pleasanter memories.

* * *

Anakin had his eyes closed. Ever since he was able to see the other version of him, he did his best to be better than the sleemo who hurt his Master.

He practiced his lightsaber Katas harder. He studied all his academics smarter. He even brushed up and tried to improve his own etiquette and etc., Over all, he just wanted to be someone who his Master could love not because he was a copy of the man whom he had married. Instead, what Anakin wanted was that his Master would love him as him and stop comparing him with the Sithspawn who did nothing else but hurt the too kind silvernette.

Anakin wanted for his Master to look at him as him and no one else. That version of him and his present may be both Anakin Skywalker. Nonetheless, what Anakin wanted his Master to understand was that as much as similar they are, he and that man were different. He was different because unlike that peedunky he would never want to hurt his Master. He would never want to see Tord cry or even try to cheat on him for some woman.

Realizing where his thoughts were going, the young blonde gave a frustrated sigh as he once again attempted to let himself be suffused in the Force. He did his best in endeavoring his mind to be clear of thoughts but even with all that he was doing he was failing.

Snapping his eyes open, the young ten-year-old had the urge of flinging something unto the far wall when he felt a sudden wave of warmth and comfort sent his way coming from his Master’s side of the bond. “Master!”

Anakin was surprised to find the elder on the left side of the room that he was in. The Jedi Master was wearing his Jedi robes and drinking Tatooine H'Kak Bean Tea based from the smell alone that wafted out of the steaming tea pot that was on the table. “I didn’t notice that you arrived, Master.”

“It is alright, dear one,” the elder assured as he sipped the hot beverage. “From the way I see things, you were trying your best in meditating.”

“Yeah, and it isn’t enough,” Anakin sullenly murmured as he stood up from his lotus position and went forward to get a cup of the drink himself. Sitting down, the empty cup that was in front of him was soon three-fourths filled with the beverage before the boy began putting into it a lot of honey and milk. “I still can’t meditate.”

“Anakin, may I remind you that you **can** meditate. Surely, you recall all those times we have meditated together.”

“What I mean is that I can’t meditate alone, Master!” Frustrated blue eyes stared into patient green gems. “The other Younglings in my clan can already meditate by themselves and don’t need the guidance of anyone to achieve peace. I however can only achieve anything as close to meditation when I’m with you!”

The young blonde then tightly gripped his cup and harshly sipped his drink. His irritation could obviously be felt in the Force and so the silvernette reached out using his Force presence to calm the disgruntled Padawan. “I understand your frustrations, Anakin. That said, you should not give up and maybe consider that the Meditation of Emptiness might not suit you. After all, with your personality and with the way the Force is highly attuned to you, it might be possible that other forms of meditation would be suitable for you.”

“Wait, there are other forms of meditation!?”

“Aside from Meditation of Emptiness—or otherwise known as Still Meditation—there are four more known forms. These being Moving Meditation, Floating Meditation, Healing Meditation and Arch Pose.” Anakin blinked and thought that the mentioned Moving Meditation might suit him considering how active he usually was.

“You said the term ‘known’ as if there are more.”

The Jedi Master’s lips slightly curled upwards and the young Padawan could perceive fondness going through their bond. “You’re always so sharp, my dearest Padawan of mine.” Tord sipped his drink and watched how the orange liquid in his cup lessened the more he drank. “There are indeed more. However, these kinds of Meditation are not known or officially practiced by those of the Order.”

Tord continued as an explanation, “The reason for the non-practice may be because of its obscurity or the very fact it is tied to certain species or cultures. Though some find the known forms itself enough and have no wish to further use to discover or even try the other meditation methods.”

“Oh…” was what Anakin can dumbly say at the shared information before he put down his cup. “Can you then teach me about the other meditation techniques?”

“Of course, dear one,” the owner of green gem-like eyes responded. “It’s my duty as your Master to teach you whatever it is you need to learn and guide you to become the best version that you could be. Just ask and I will do my best to give it to you.”

A flash of memories went through the child’s mind and it made Anakin grimace as he stared at his now clenched hands. The last sentence which his Master spoke could mean many things and with how the elder had always been guarded of certain things the past version of himself merely took it in stride and used it in his advantage and whims.

The other version of him asked and asked and asked; he always demanded numerous things and didn’t think about the consequences of his actions. The other Anakin abused the sincerity, love and loyalty which his Master had and with it…With it his Master chose to quietly suffer and smile for him. His Master chose to become the quiet martyr just to make sure the other Anakin would remain happy and not leave his side.

“Padawan…Padawan…Dear one? Anakin….”

Blue eyes then blinked and Anakin now found his Master kneeling in front of him with the other’s brows furrowed and his eyes full of concern. “Anakin, love, is something the matter?”

“Master?” _“Love? Did Master realize that he just called me love? From what I understand, he hardly even called **him** that. Does Master know? Or was it just a Freudian slip?”_

Anakin felt the silvernette’s hand gently cup his face and the other touching his still clenched fists. “You went silent for some time and I felt how your side of the bond went so dark.” Tord stared at his ward and wondered what must be affecting the boy so. “Anakin, are you listening to me?”

“Uhh…Of course, Master.”

The Jedi Master there found himself putting down his hand on Anakin’s cheek to place it beside its companion. Along with it, he leaned his head on the boy’s lap and gave a long low sigh

“Master???” The Padawan now eyed the hunched form of his Master. “Did I do something wrong.”

“Of course not,” the elder reassured.

“Then why are you all slumped like this on my lap?”

“Do you want me to go away now?”

“No!” Anakin replied all too immediately with his own Force presence latching on to the red garbed man’s form. “You can stay here on my lap. I want you to stay here on my lap.”

The elder tensed and at that Anakin realized his mistake. _“I’m being too pushy. I’m being too demanding. With that, I probably am sounding a lot like **him**. Master’s going to get hurt again and pull away at the reminder of his terrible husband.”_ The blonde wrapped more of his Force presence around Tord and planned to open his mouth and apologize when he noted that his Master’s head was lifted.

Green gem-like eyes that were usually guarded were sparkling. Within those usually unreadable depths were the sightings of surprised happiness and hope. Within those depths were also the traces of love that had Anakin wondering if Tord was seeing **him** within him at the moment and not himself.

The thought of which made him angry and possessive. It made him unconsciously tighten his hold of the silvernette enough that any other person would have complained. However, Tord was not any other person and found himself luxuriating in the viselike grip of the Force enveloping him. The Jedi Master instead relaxed at his Padawan’s possessiveness and anger; Tord stared up at Anakin’s eyes and internally rejoiced at seeing those familiar and loved blues darken just for him.

Master and Padawan then stared at each other.

Anakin was staring to search for the truth if his Master was seeing him as him. Meanwhile, Tord stared to memorize the familiar dark feelings which were sweeping over him and within him as Anakin filled their bond with those two things. Being far too preoccupied by what he was experiencing, the matter of even questioning the Youngling on why he was even feeling that way flew over his head and out of the metaphorical window. All that mattered to Tord at that moment was that Anakin was pouring his attention on him and him alone. Not someone else or some other tasks which the boy took an interest to.

The pair remained in their positions long enough that time seemed to not matter and Anakin’s anger simmered enough that what was only left was the possessiveness in them. Anakin Skywalker and Tord Athanasia Obelia maintained their places like that for a few minutes before the blonde decided to move a hand and have his fingers trace those eloquent lips.

His index and thumbed touched the opening all too reverently. His movements were slow and Anakin heard his Master’s breath hitch at the gesture. Emboldened by the action, the Padawan pushed against the closed mouth with his thumb—the appendage all too easily slipping in to the hot and moist cavern.

Tord whimpered and—somewhere in his distant mind that still had any vestiges of logic—was protesting at the fact that he was letting instincts and long conditioned responses get the better of him. That being said, the mentioned part was being overshadowed by the portion of his self that was too addled and drugged by Anakin’s presence. Which was why, the Jedi Master wasn’t able to sense that someone was approaching until it was too late.

With a soft ‘swish’ of the sliding doors opening, Yan Dooku came in with his eyes on the datapad on his hand. “Tord, I need your help in regards to the contacts you have in the AgriCorps.” When the raven looked up, what he saw then was his brother kneeling too submissively in front of his too young Padawan and the said Padawan having his finger shoved in the elder’s mouth.

At that, the Count of Serenno dropped the datapad on the floor and realized that things seemed to be a lot more complicated than what he expected if the sandy blonde could already put Tord in such a state with his age. What more could the boy possibly do once he was all grown up?

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any comments, suggestions or thoughts on your minds, do know that the comments box is open for your use.
> 
> I really do know what is on your mind. That, and I always liked interactive readers. Call it shallow, but your comments are my life blood in writing.


End file.
